Tohru's Tasks
by Rosesmax
Summary: Tohru made a pact with a god to save haru's soul, but what consequence does the onigiri have to pay? Seq. to Demon Days, but also a stand alone fic, more summary inside...
1. The Summons

Title: Tohru's Task

Summary: Tohru made a pact with a god to save haru's soul, but what consequence does the onigiri have to pay? Sequel to Demon Days, the adventures of the afterlife abound, but somehow she has to keep up with a normal life. What's a messenger of the dead to do?

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket, but I do think I own the idea of Tohru becoming a reaper! Just think about her ushering souls into the afterlife! Oh and Remi and almost any reaper in the future...

**If you didn't read Demon Days its fine you don't have to. Just know that Kyo and Haru are together as with Yuki and Tohru and that Haru is a demon.**

Chapter 1- the Summons

It had been a week since the last events and everything had pretty much calmed down. Haru and Kyo were almost always seen together and Yuki had taken her out on the a date!

'Life couldn't have gotten any better,' she thought.

She was making breakfast as Yuki came into the kitchen.

"Good morn'," was all he could manage, Yuki being a very bad morning person and all.

"Oh, Yuki!" Tohru spun around quickly causing her to crash hitting the floor spilling the juice.

"I'll get you a napkin," Kyo sighed as he got up and went over to the counter. Yuki only sat down being still not fully awake.

Tohru stared down at the spilled juice in shock. There in the midst of the juice was Jullen's symbol. He was calling her now.

"Tohru, it's not that bad!" Kyo sighed seeing her shocked face.

"Oh!" Tohru cried and ran upstairs.

"What's up with her?" Kyo asked watching her go.

Tohru's whole body was shaking as she entered the bathroom and looked into the mirror.

"Jullen, I'm here," She said in a timid voice.

The mirror suddenly fogged and she was sucked inside.

Once she could get on her feet she looked around. This definitely wasn't her house she thought. It was a small black room with a desk and chairs at one end. There was even a computer sitting on the desk. She assumed she was suppose to sit in the chair by the desk and wait so she did.

It was few minutes before Jullen came in.

"Oh, your here already," he said staring at her staring back at him, "that was quick."

He wondered over and took his seat at the desk.

He looked a lot less scary than he did before. To say the truth he looked pretty normal and like a nice guy, maybe.

"Promptness, is good," he told her.

"Where am I?" she asked.

"You're in my office," he stated shaking his head.

"No, I figure that!" she said worriedly, "I meant was where am I?"

"That doesn't make any sense," he told her.

"I meant like am I still on earth?" She said all panicked.

"Oh," he said and explained to the panic stricken girl, "yes, you're on earth but you're also in my realm."

"Oh," she sighed calming down a little.

"I've called you here to repay the debt you owe me," he told her as he brought out a file from his desk.

"Yes, yes, I know," she said getting panicky again.

"This is the task I hand to you," he said handing her a file.

She almost dropped it as she took a closer look. She didn't understand it.

"Oh, sorry you can't read demon can you?" he sighed.

She looked at him blankly.

"All right, then I'll just tell you," he sighed again, "I need you to temporarily fill in as one of my reapers."

End of Chapter 1

Well, that was the first chapter please read and review.


	2. First Day on the Job

Title: Tohru's Task

Summary: Sequel to Demon Days. Everything is back to normal, or close to it, now that Tohru has saved the day; but all is not right. Tohru must now repay the debt she owes to the god, Jullen, for his help, try to have a relationship with Yuki, and oh the Hilarity that ensues... (Sing-song voice) Tohru as a Reaper!

Long summary!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket, but I do think I own the idea of Tohru becoming a reaper! Just think about her ushering souls into the afterlife!

Chapter 2: Her 1st day on the Job

"What?" she asked, finally managing to get the word out.

"The mortality rate has gone up lately and I'm short reapers," Jullen explained, and waved the girl off.

"Mortality rate?" Tohru asked, then thinking she might sound stupid continued, "I'm mean… why?"

"Well, drug use and drinking have a lot to do with it," Jullen sighed, "all those stupid teenagers smoking pot and such."

"Oh," Tohru sighed, and looked about nervously.

"Anyway I'll give you your first batch," Jullen told her, and a slip of paper appeared in his hands. He quickly handed it over to her, "Nothing big just ten to start out with. My regular reapers do about 2,000 in a day. But they work a good 15 hours."

"Aren't reapers suppose to be dead?" Tohru gulped after a moment.

"More or less," He said, "Now take a good look at that paper before you go."

She looked down at the white slip of paper in her hand.

"Umm, why are their two time columns?" she asked as politely as possible, feeling very confused.

"Oh, that's easy to explain, the first one," he said and pointed to the top of the first time column, "is your time and the second --he pointed again "--is the time that it would bein that country or region."

"Oh!" she said and bowed and hit her head on the desk as she stammered out a, "Thank you!"

"Don't hurt yourself," he said staring at her a little concerned, "are you okay?"

"Fine!" she yelled immediately, although the truth was that her head hurt a little bit (you smack your head on a desk and see if it doesn't hurt).

"Okay," he said, and stood up, "now you'll need a uniform."

"I already have one thank you!" she told him.

"No, a reaper uniform," he said shaking his head, a bit amused.

"Oh, sorry!" Tohru said apologetically and made to bow her head again but remembered the smack to her forehead the last time so she stopped herself halfway.

"It's quite all right," he told her and snapped his fingers, "there you go a nice new uniform."

Tohru was now wearing a long black robe with a loose hood over her head. A loose gold chained belt with a small suede bag attached to it hung around her midsection. A golden necklace with a big red stone etched with Jullen's symbol on it around her neck and a golden bracelet with the same red stone and symbol was on her right hand. On her left had was another gold bracelet but this one was a watch. In her right hand she now clasped a large scythe. It was taller than her yet felt very light. Tohru also had on heavy eye make-up and was paler than she was before.

Jullen stood back to admire his work, "yes, very beautiful. You can put your routing slip into that little that bag on your belt."

The "beautiful" comment made Tohru blush very badly as she hurriedly did what she was told.

"Best be on your way you mustn't be late," Jullen said as he waved her out of his office.

"Umm... how do I get to where I need to go?" she asked shyly.

"That a red stone on your bracelet, just focus on where you need to go next and it'll take you there," he said, as he took her outside his office, "I'll give you a push to your first destination but the rest is up to you."

Before she could ask what he meant she found herself floating in what looked like a large black tunnel cold air whipped at her face and then suddenly she was standing in the middle of a store. She looked around to find that she definitely wasn't in Japan.

She quickly remembered the job slip and took it out of the bag.

"Houston, Texas, U.S.," she said a loud, she looked around again after returning the slip to its bag. How was she so supposed to find who she needed to find.

Just then there was a feminine scream and she knew where she needed to go. She ran over to see a large group of people surrounding a guy that was clutching his chest. His hair was balding and what little hair he did have was disheveled. He was wearing a frumpled grey suit and sweating profusely.

"Somebody call an ambulance!" a lady shouted grabbing onto the man's hand.

Tohru went up to the man and leaned over him. She didn't quite know what she was doing but she acted on instinct. She grabbed onto the man's hand and there was shining red light and there was a split second that the world seemed to come to halt. Then she sudddenly could see the man outside his body.

He blinked wearily at her.

"Am I dead?" he asked as he looked at her.

She nodded and extended her hand toward him. The man nervously took it.

"So what's next?" he asked in a shaky voice not taking his eyes off of her.

Tohru laughed nervously and started lead the man away.

"So, you don't know?" the man gulped and she shook her head, he said with feigned sarcasm, "Are you new at this?"

"Ummm... yes," she answered, the poor man looked dumbstruck; he was only joking.

Just then a bright circle of light came toward them and when it was a few feet away it expanded.

"I think your supposed to go in there," she told him as she looked at it.

"What made you think that?" Asked the man sarcastically and started toward the light. As soon as he was in the circle, the light closed up and vanished.

One down nine to go.

She quickly procured the slip again looking for her next destination. It read Hamburg, Germany.

All right then focus, Tohru thought to herself.

Nothing happened.

Close your eyes and focus, she thought. She screwed her eyes shut and tried to focus again. If anyone could actually see her it would have been a funny sight to observe.

After a while she felt her feet leave the ground and the whoosh of cold air. Finally. When she opened her eyes again she found herself in a bedroom. In the bed there was an old lady sleeping. Outside it was dark.

The lady looked like your typical old lady, white haired, wrinkly skinned, and thin. Tohru sighed looking at the old lady. Then she went up to the elderly lady and touched her and immediately there was that flash of red again and the world seemingly coming to halt for just a split second. The lady looked at her from outside her body.

"What's going on?" she asked, not knowing that she was dead, "how'd you get inside my house is it Halloween!"

"Umm... you're dead ma'am," she sighed trying to convince her.

"Dead, how can I be dead if I'm standing right here?" the lady asked and shook her head, "Please don't play pranks on a poor old lady."

Tohru pointed to the woman's body and when the lady saw it she went rigid, "oh."

"C'mon, you don't want to be late," Tohru chimed as she held out for the woman's hand.

The women peered at her again; then the hand and shivered.

"Everything'll be all right," Tohru told her confidently still holding out her hand.

This made the women feel good enough to listen to her. She grabbed the waiting hand.

Together to the two went downstairs into what looked like a parlor room where the white light once again met them.

End of Chapter 2

Thanks for reading! Please leave a review!


	3. Back at Home

Title: Tohru's Task

Summary: Sequel to Demon Days. Everything is back to normal, or close to it, now that Tohru has saved the day; but all is not right. Tohru must now repay the debt she owes to the god, Jullen, for his help, try to have a relationship with Yuki, and oh the Hilarity that ensues... (Sing-song voice) Tohru as a Reaper!

Long summary!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket, but I do think I own the idea of Tohru becoming a reaper! Just think about her ushering souls into the afterlife!

Chapter 3: Back at Home

Her first shift was finally over and she returned to Jullen's office. He and another reaper were there already.

"Oh, I'm sorry I should have knocked!" she said with worry in her voice and turned to leave.

"No, that's fine," he said as he looked up and smiled at her. He turned to the other reaper and introduced her, "this our temporary recruit Tohru Honda."

The other reaper, a boy that looked about her age, turned towards her. He wore clothing similar to hers except that the stones were all blue and the chains and belt were silver. His eyes were a violet hue rimmed with kohl eyeliner and his hair was as short, choppy and blacker than the night sky. His skin was creamy, but darker in color than her own.

"And this is Remi Ishuzu," Jullen said, introducing the boy.

"Hello," he said calmly and bowed to greet her.

"Oh, hello, nice to meet you," she said bowing profusely as she had a habit of often doing.

"Well, I'd best be on my way," Remi sighed, and got up to leave.

"No, stay, I just have to talk to her for a minute," Jullen said, as he got up to leave.

The boy sighed and sat back done.

'He seems nice,' she thought.

"So, you like your first day?" Jullen asked, grabbing a pen and starting to write up Remi's file.

"It was... challenging," Tohru laughed nervously.

"I see," Jullen said and turned to Remi, "well, you'd best be going now." He snapped his fingers and Tohru's regular clothes reappeared. "I'll see you one week from today at 7:00. Just be sure to wear your bracelet."

'Bracelet?' Tohru looked down to see that not everything had gone away. She was still wearing the golden bracelet.

"Yes, sir!" she shouted and got up to leave.

"Alright," he said and waved her back into her bathroom.

"Nice ploy," Remi told him. Quiet and determined, he folded his arms and put them on the desk, "But it backfired. Now I don't want to do this more than I did before."

Tohru quickly ran downstairs, but it was now too late for breakfast.

"Tohru, where've you been? We looked everywhere," Shigure sighed dramatically from where he was sitting on the couch.

"Umm... places?" Tohru said and ran into the kitchen.

"What places?" Kyo asked quietly as he and Yuki followed her into the kitchen.

"Oh, it really doesn't matter," Tohru said brushing it off, "I went to the grocery store. But there wasn't anything good so I didn't buy anything."

"Okay," they knew she wasn't telling them something but it didn't seem like such a big deal so they didn't ask her about it. But since when did Tohru lie to them?

"Did you guys already eat breakfast? I could still make something to eat if you want," Tohru asked as she poked through refrigerator.

"No, that's fine," Yuki told her softly, "I think the strawberries are ready to pick now. Do you want to go with me?"

"Oh, that'd be wonderful!" Tohru laughed and ran over to him, grabbing his hand.

"Okay, let's go." Yuki said and turned to leave.

"Hold on," she said after thinking for a moment, and turned to Kyo, "what do you have planned today?"

"Haru's coming by," Kyo told her quickly. Actually he was supposed to be here already, but the cow probably got lost again.

"Oh, well if Haru comes and I'm not back, tell him 'hi' for me!" Tohru said as she and Yuki started to leave.

"Okay," Kyo agreed as he watched the two leave. Well, at least they'd be gone. Now if there was some way to get that hentai Inu to leave…

Tohru held Yuki's hand as they made their way to the Secret Base.

"I think some of the vegetables maybe ready, too," Yuki commented absently as they walked.

"That'd be great!" she laughed and started to skip a little.

It was a little while later, when everything that was ready had been picked, that Yuki turned to her.

"What do you want Yuki?" she asked as she noticed him staring at her. Yuki turned red and looked away, "Yuki?" she asked, worried that she'd done something wrong.

"It's nothing Miss Honda," Yuki said, turning back to her.

"Tohru!" she corrected with a laugh, "remember, its Tohru now!"

"Oh, sorry… Tohru," Yuki said smiling, "it's hard to remember sometimes."

"It's quite all right!" she told him with a smile and leaned towards him so that they were inches apart.

There was a slight pause were they looked into each other's eyes before they kissed.

"Well, well, well, look I caught the two lovebirds at it!" Ayame laughed, waving a hand in their direction as he ran up to them.

They broke off the kiss prematurely. Tohru was blushing and Yuki looked livid.

"Why do you keep showing up here!" he snarled at Aya.

"To see my adoring little brother of course!" Ayame laughed, as he once again ignored Yuki's anger, "Kyo told me you two were out here."

Kyo was going to be one sorry cat once Yuki got a hold of him.

"Is Haru here yet?" Tohru asked, wondering if Kyo probably wanted to be alone with him or not.

"Oh, yes!" Ayame said with a laugh, "and Shigure left also since his editor is coming over!"

"I see," Yuki hissed through gritted teeth.

"Those two they have no manners, do they?" Ayame laughed again.

"Neither do you," Yuki snapped and turned to Tohru, saying, "let's go back now," as he pulled them both up.

Tohru let him lead her by the hand back to the house, and, of course, Ayame was going to follow too. That snake never seemed to get the point.

Kyo and Haru were making out on the couch when the three came in, but they quickly retreated to the roof before Yuki could chew them out.

"That cat is dead when I get a hold of him," Yuki sighed angrily under his breath.

Ayame had insisted on staying the entire day, yammering on about his high school days and such. By the end of the day Yuki had a splitting head ache.

"I'm home!" Shigure yelled as he came in, taking off his shoes and looking around.

"Gure-san!" Aya shouted happily as he ran into the living room.

"Aya when did you get here?" Shigure asked.

Yuki made a gagging sound.

"Not too long after you left, apparently," Aya laughed sadly, "Those two lovebirds lied to you. Your editor never came."

By 'those two lovebirds' he had meant Kyo and Haru, not the two still trying to escape Aya's grasp.

"Really, now," Shigure said and looked around the room only seeing Tohru and Yuki, "and where are they now?"

"On the roof," Yuki snorted.

"Maybe I should go check on them," Shigure said with a suggestive smirk and went to do just that.

Yuki almost stopped him before remembering that they had sent Ayame in his direction earlier.

'Serves them right,' he thought.

"Maybe I'll go to!" Aya said and ran after Shigure.

Tohru was about to protest when Yuki stopped her.

"Let them go," he sighed in relief and pulled her down into the couch next to him.

Several minutes later, loud, angry shouting floated down the stairs from the roof.

'I forgot about Haru,' Yuki thought with a sigh.

Ayame came running back into the living room, screaming like a little girl, and hid behind Yuki.

"Don't hide behind me! I wouldn't save you even if I could," Yuki growled at him.

Now it's was Shigure's turn to come staggering in. It looked like Haru had gotten him pretty good: his yukata had been ripped up and he had varying degrees of injuries all over his body. At least he had a reason to call Hatori later!

"You really shouldn't get Haru angry," Tohru commented, seeing the shape Shigure was in. Haru must have gone demon on him.

"You two really set him off, didn't you?" Yuki said, trying to hide his concern.

Just then Haru came in, followed by Kyo. He was still in his demon form and he glared angrily at Shigure and then at Ayame. POOF! Shigure had turned into a dog out of fear.

"Here, puppy, puppy," Haru said in a quiet, yet frightening, way.

The dog, previously known as Shigure before being re-dubbed as yellow-belly, tucked his tail between his legs and hi-tailed it out of the house.

'No matter,' He thought, 'there's still Ayame.'

He then turned to the Aya, who had apparently turned into a snake the same time Shigure had turned into a dog.

He growled and started to walk toward the unconscious snake.

"Haru!" Tohru protested, coming between Haru and the snake.

"Move Tohru," he told her, none too calmly.

"Haru!" she protested again, not moving an inch from where she stood in front of the demon.

'Sometimes, Tohru had more guts than all of us,' Yuki and Kyo thought.

Haru growled at her, but turned back into his human form. He turned to Kyo, who whispered something in his ear and the two ran off.

'Well, at least we're alone again,' Yuki thought.

"I need to start making dinner," Tohru said and started toward the kitchen, staggering slightly from the near-fright, "you want to come with me?"

"Sure," Yuki sighed and followed her into the kitchen.

Just another day in the Sohma house.

End chapter 3


	4. Remi

Title: Tohru's Task

Summary: Sequel to Demon Days. Everything is back to normal, or close to it, now that Tohru has saved the day; but all is not right. Tohru must now repay the debt she owes to the god, Jullen, for his help, try to have a relationship with Yuki, and oh the Hilarity that ensues... (Sing-song voice) Tohru as a Reaper!

Long summary!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket, but I do think I own the idea of Tohru becoming a reaper! Just think about her ushering souls into the afterlife!

Chapter 4- Remi

Remi sat next to some of the other of Jullen's workers in quite a huff; he was not a happy reaper to say the least. Why did Jullen insist he do this task? If anything it only slowed things down. He churned out a good 3,000 souls each day. Why him? Plus he just knew the girl would be infuriating- he could see that just by the one time they met. But then he had given up. He had no choice in the matter seeing how the god was and wouldn't budge in his idea.

The week had passed by quite uneventfully; there was still the occasional Yuki- Kyo centered fight just like normal but it was still a rather boring week. Even Tohru couldn't wait til the weekend even if she did have to do more soul collecting. She hurried home as she needed to make dinner ahead of time just in case she wouldn't be home in time. Tohru didn't really know how long her times could be when she was out working for Jullen.

It was about 3:00 when her bracelet started flashing. She, Yuki, Haru, and Kyo were all sitting in the living room and Yuki was helping her with her homework.

"Umm... Tohru," Yuki began seeing the buzzing bracelet, and pointing to it, "your bracelet is flashing."

"Oh no, um... sorry you guys I've got to go to work," Tohru shouted as she raced out of the house, "BYE!"

She was just outside when she pressed the button and felt the tingling sensation as she left this plane.

Within minutes she was standing in the room she recognized as outside Jullen's office.

She knocked on the door and waited for a reply.

"Who is it!" he asked, looking up from his desk.

"Tohru," she said.

"Ah, yes, come in, come in!" He shouted and she opened the door to reveal not only Jullen but Remi in the room as well.

"Oh, hello," she quickly greeted both of them bowing.

"You remember Remi from before right?" Jullen asking pointing him out.

"Oh yes, of course Ishuzu-san!" she said and bowed to him again.

"Remi is fine," he said quietly a look of contempt on his face.

"Oh, then Remi!" she corrected herself and bowed twice more.

"I've decided that Remi is going to be your partner while you are out working. It's not really safe for you by yourself," Jullen commented.

'Yeah, you decided not me!' Remi thought angrily.

"So, you will work with Remi," Jullen said and handed Tohru her new list, this list had fifteen people on it, "you hold on to that, Remi's just there to guide you and keep you safe."

"Yes, Jullen!" she bowed.

"Let's not waste time," Remi told her bluntly and made for the door.

"Okay," Tohru said hurrying after Remi.

"Fuck, you can teleport fine can't you!" he asked, turning to her, still in that rather pissed about the situation mood.

"Yes!" she said and bowed again.

"Stop, bowing you look like a fucking duck," he told her angrily.

"Sorry!" she told him and almost bowed again but stop herself.

"Fucking A, what's the first fucking stop on your damn list?" he said, rolling his eyes.

"Umm..." she said looking at it, "Thelma Jorgensen, Queensland Australia."

"Right let's go," he sighed and within seconds the two of them were standing in Australia.

The pair were standing in a vast field on the outback; to one side was a small village.

Tohru gasped and her eyes got big as she saw some kangaroos drinking water from a small dilapidated stream a few feet away.

"They're fucking kangaroos not dinosaurs," Remi sighed and grabbed her dragging her to the village muttering. "Never seen a fucking kangaroo. Stupid girl."

"No, no, not up close like that before!" Tohru gasped trying to defend herself as Remi dragged her. "There's some at the zoo!"

Remi only nodded and growled.

"There," he pointed to elderly looking woman once they were in the village, "have fun."

Remi started to walk away.

"B-b-but I thought you were suppose to help me!" Tohru protested, grabbing Remi's hand.

"You saying you can't handle one fucking old lady!" Remi growled at her angrily, a glare fixed at her.

"N-no!" Tohru again protested, but didn't relinquish Remi's hand.

"Then fucking let go, bitch!" He growled and yanked his hand from hers, "do it your fucking self!"

"Don't leave me!" Tohru fretted, and tears started to fall from her cheeks. Remi turned a slight shade of red and muttered hurriedly. "I'm not going to fucking leave you."

Tohru brightened, "Really?"

"Yeah," Remi sighed rolling his eyes.

"Oh, thank you!" She blurted and hugged him. Once again Remi blushed before shoving her away.

"Go help the lady," he sighed, seeing the lady had already died and was wandering around. Probably wondering how she'd got so better all of the sudden and why the other villagers couldn't see her. "Or it'll be too late for her to make into heaven."

"Oh!" Tohru shouted in surprise and ran over to the lady. "Hello!"

"Young lady, you can see me?" she asked, in surprise as she took in Tohru's appearance.

"Yes, ma'am," Tohru answered. "Umm... Thelma was it?"

"Yeah, that's me," she said getting worried.

"Well, Thelma, I'm sorry, but you're dead," Tohru told her apologetically, seeing the shocked look on Thelma's face. "I've come to take you to the afterlife."

"I..." she fretted and then all of the sudden straightened up, "If this is God's will then its God's will. I am ready, you can take me."

From where he was Remi rolled his eyes.

The lady left in the white light peacefully to meet her maker.

"Remi, where are you from?" Tohru asked after they had arrived to their second destination. She tried to lock her eyes into his coal rimmed ones but it was to no avail.

"Egypt," Remi muttered not turning to face her. "**Ancient **Egypt."

"You mean like with the pyramids and such?" Tohru asked in complete surprise.

Remi nodded, eyes focused straight ahead, "I was a servant to the Pharaoh."

"Wow!" Tohru gasped, "that sounds important!"

Remi nodded once again.

End Chapter 4


	5. chapter 5

Title: Tohru's Task

Summary: Sequel to Demon Days. Everything is back to normal, or close to it, now that Tohru has saved the day; but all is not right. Tohru must now repay the debt she owes to the god, Jullen, for his help, try to have a relationship with Yuki, and oh the Hilarity that ensues... (Sing-song voice) Tohru as a Reaper!

Long summary!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket, but I do think I own the idea of Tohru becoming a reaper! Just think about her ushering souls into the afterlife!

Chapter 5

'Wow, Remi's pretty cool,' Tohru thought happily as she teleported back to the house, 'I hope we can be friends! Eh, but he didn't seem to like me very much.'

At her last thought she frowned sadly glancing at her watch that read about 5:00. 'Wow, that took longer than the first day!' she thought and opened the front door. "I'm home!"

"Tohru, my adoring little flower, you're home!" Shigure yelled at her happily.

Yuki looked like he was going to knock Shigure's head clean off his shoulders. "Knock it off!"

"Oh, did you guys already eat dinner?" She asked quickly, changing the subject.

"No, Kyo's just heating it up now," Shigure told her running, into the kitchen.

Tohru and Yuki followed.

"Kyo, Tohru's home!" Shigure announced as they entered.

"Yeah, I know," Kyo turned halfway, feeling very irritated, "I have ears!"

"Well, that's good to know!" Shigure teased as he sat down at the table.

Tohru and Yuki also took their seats.

"You know what I mean, ya damn dog!" Kyo growled angrily as he stirred the soup. To that Shigure made no reply but a grin. Kyo turned off the stove, took the soup off, and brought the large pot over to the table to proclaim it done.

Kyo took the empty seat next to Shigure and started to dish his bowl.

"Oh, Kyo," Tohru just remember, she glanced around, "Haru-san left?"

Kyo nodded, "he had stuff to do."

"Oh, sorry," Tohru frowned, seeing Kyo was obviously not happy with this.

"Sorry, for what?" Kyo looked at her annoyed.

"Mmm… nothing."

"Well, dinner is wonderful as always!" Shigure complemented as soon as they were through. He got up to go back to his study.

Kyo decided he should start on his homework now and left also.

"Thank you!" Tohru called after him and started to clean up the plates.

"Yeah, I loved it," Yuki smiled back and grabbed his plate to help her out.

"Thank you, Yuki!" She said and smiled again.

"Almost as much as I love you," Yuki teased, smiling at her; she turned a bright shade of pink.

"I love you too!" and finished grabbing the other plates and went to wash them. Yuki followed to help. He was pretty good at drying. So he could help her with that at least.

"So, the Prince told me you have some new job as well as your old one?" Uo asked as her, Tohru, and Hana walked down the hall for lunch.

"Oh, yes!" Tohru affirmed, and then got a worried look on her face, "or it's more like volunteer work, really!"

"They don't pay you?" Hana asked curiously.

"No, it really doesn't have to do with money," Tohru explained, "but so far I've gone twice, and at the moment its only once a week: Saturday."

"Don't you have other stuff to do on Saturday?" Hana inquired, "maybe we should go and see if this is a stable work environment for our little Tohru."

Uo nodded in agreement.

"Oh no, that's fine!" Tohru said quickly, "I don't think you could get in anyway!"

"Get in?" Uo asked in surprise, "is it exclusive or something?"

"You could say that," Tohru replied hurriedly, 'considering that most the other workers had to _die_ first.'

They had now approached the stairs to the roof and she hurried them up, not wanting to be questioned any further.

"Oh, hello," Haru said as she emerged seconds later. He, Kyo, Momiji, and Yuki were already sitting, waiting for them.

"Hello, Haru-san," Tohru said and bowed in greeting. All of a sudden, she remembered what Remi had said and blushed.

"Are you okay, Tohru?" Yuki asked quickly, seeing her blush.

"I'm fine. I just remembered something someone told me the other day," she said, waving it off as she sat down next to him.

"What?" Momiji asked curiously as he took a bite out of his sandwich.

"It's nothing," she said, blushing again.

"Come on, your blushing," Momiji told her.

"Yeah, what'd they say?" asked Haru, his face was as blank as ever.

"Well... they... um... said I... uh… looked like a... duck... um... when I bow," she flushed from nerves and embarrassment, but she managed to leave out the swear words Remi used.

"Who said that?" Uo demanded angrily.

"Someone at school? Or someone at your work?" Yuki asked also. He was calm, but was visibly angry also.

"Umm... yeah," Tohru nodded blushing.

"Which one: work or school?" Uo continued relentlessly.

"Umm..." Tohru trailed off, her blush brightening.

"Was it at school?" Hana asked calmly, it wouldn't do to be angry at the girl.

Tohru nodded. 'I'm lying to them.'

"Oh, who?" Kyo asked curiously.

"I don't know their name," Tohru lied again, "Can we not talk about this. I didn't want to say anything in the first place anyway."

"Fine." They agreed, but silently thought to find out on their own.

The rest of lunch went by rather smoothly with no more mention of the 'duck' comment; and by the time the bell rang, Tohru was all smiles again.

After school, Tohru waited for the others to finish getting ready and thought about what she was going to make for dinner.

"Hello, Honda-san," Haru greeted as he exited.

"Haru-san, are you coming over after school?" Tohru asked. He nodded. "Are you going to stay for dinner this time?"

He thought for a moment, "I guess, if it's not too much trouble."

"Of course not!" She smiled as Yuki and Kyo came up to them. "Haru's staying for dinner today!"

"You are?" Yuki asked as they started on their way to Shigure's.

"Why? Is that so hard to believe?" Haru asked in a monotone as they stopped to wait for a red light.

"No, I was just asking is all," Yuki said as the crosswalk light turned green.

"Well, he is," Kyo defended as they crossed the street.

"Good for you two," Yuki said as they finished crossing.

Once they were home, Kyo and Haru ran off into the cat's room and Yuki helped Tohru with her homework in the living room.

"You don't have to help me," Tohru said once again, after they had solved a problem that was very difficult for Tohru.

"No, but I want to help you," Yuki told her with a smile.

Those always made her feel better. "Okay."

Just then, there was a knock at the door.

"Oh, I'll get it," Tohru said as she got up to get the door.

Yuki had a pretty good feeling he knew who it was and slipped out of the room as she slid open the door.

"Oh hello, Hatori-san!" She said as she let him in, "welcome!"

"Where's Yuki? He needs his monthly check-up," he asked, glancing around and didn't see the rat.

"Oh he..." she looked around discovering that he had disappeared, "he probably went up to his room. Do you want me to go check?"

"No, I'll go," Hatori sighed, "but thank you anyway."

Within moments, Hatori was upstairs and knocking Yuki's door, ignoring certain sounds coming from another certain room.

"Yuki, you're not making this easy for me," Hatori sighed. After a few moments of silence, he decided it was best to open the door to find out if he was really in his room or not. No need for him to be standing out here if Yuki wasn't in there at all.

He stepped into the room to find it empty. Hatori thought for split second about looking around to double check, but than decided it a waste of time. Yuki may avoid his monthly check-ups at all cost, but he wasn't going to hide like some little kid. Sighing, he shut the door and went back downstairs.

"Oh, Hatori-san, are you staying for dinner?" Tohru asked, drying her hands on a washcloth, "it won't be too long now, and Haru-san said he was staying for dinner, then you could take him home."

"That would be fine." Hatori nodded, "Yuki's not down here is he?"

"He wasn't in his room?" Tohru asked curiously. Hatori shook his head in return. "Oh, then he's outside somewhere."

Hatori nodded and went out to look for the missing rat.

"Yuki really hates his check-ups, doesn't he?" Shigure asked as Tohru finished making dinner.

"Yeah, I don't see why though," Tohru sighed as she set the table.

"Well, if it were me, I would know why I wouldn't want a check-up with Hatori," Shigure commented with a whimper.

She looked at him funny, but continued on with her task, still not knowing what he meant.

"Haru! Kyo! Time for dinner!" Tohru called, knocking on Kyo's door. After that, she went back downstairs. Hatori and Yuki were already sitting at the table, waiting for them.

About three minutes later, Haru and Kyo sat down at the table ready to eat.

"So, did you actually do any homework?" Yuki shot at Kyo. Kyo glared at him, but didn't answer. "I'll take that as a 'no'."

"What's it to you anyway?" Kyo asked quietly, gazing at Yuki.

"Just a question," Yuki replied innocently.

"Uh-huh," Kyo pointed at him, as if accusing him of something.

"You two were the ones doing something wrong, not me," Yuki sighed.

"Oh yeah, you really _should_ run away from the doctor," Shigure teased.

"Shut up," Yuki said flatly.

"Oh, I see, when its me doing something bad, you go off on me, but its okay for you," Kyo pointed out.

End chapter 5

Well, review (pwease!)


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Tohru's Task

Summary: Sequel to Demon Days. Everything is back to normal, or close to it, now that Tohru has saved the day; but all is not right. Tohru must now repay the debt she owes to the god, Jullen, for his help, try to have a relationship with Yuki, and oh the Hilarity that ensues... (Sing-song voice) Tohru as a Reaper!

Long summary!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket, but I do think I own the idea of Tohru becoming a reaper! Just think about her ushering souls into the afterlife!

Chapter 6

Tohru, Yuki, Haru, and Kyo were all on the way to the grocery store a few days later when a foreign-looking man came up to them. He looked either European or American with his blonde hair.

"Excuse me!" he shouted, trying to catch their attention.

"Yes, sir," Tohru responded, turning to face him.

"Can you help me find the Hirato Building? I'm lost," He asked, looking both ways, but still looked as lost as ever.

"Oh, it's that way," Tohru said and pointed to her left, "you go just down the street until you..."

"What she saying to him?" Kyo asked Yuki, feeling rather stupid.

"I don't know either," Yuki sighed, watching Tohru speak in English to the foreigner.

The two were done talking and the man went on his way. Tohru turned to them in time to see their strange looks.

"What?" she asked, not comprehending why they were staring at her.

"You speak English?" Yuki asked, "since when?'

She gave him a funny look, as if he was crazy.

"What are you talking about?" she asked and started back to the grocery store.

"You were speaking English," Haru pointed out, "to that foreign guy..."

"No I wasn't," Tohru shook her head, still very confused.

"Then what language were you speaking? It sure as hell wasn't Japanese," Kyo stated.

She thought for a good minute before she came up with anything: she'd talk to Remi about it later.

"Oh right, of course it was English!" Tohru shouted with mock laughter trying to cover her tracks, "I was teasing you all. Good job for not letting me get away with it!"

Kyo and Yuki blanched at her 'antics' but said nothing.

"What are we picking up for dinner?" Haru asked, not really listening to their conversation.

"Um... we're going to have takoyaki tonight, so I need some octopus and some side dish ingredients," Tohru said thoughtfully.

"Oh, Tohru, your home!" Shigure yelled happily as they came in.

"Hey, we're home too," Kyo told him, malice lacing his voice, "don't you forget!"

"Hmm… who?" he laughed, other than that, he said nothing to Kyo and turned back to Tohru, "so, how was the trip to the store?"

"It was good," Tohru said as she wandered into the kitchen to start dinner.

"Say, Tohru, you know the Egyptian exhibit I was talking about the other day?" Shigure asked casually watching her cook. She made a small nod and he went on, "well, I know how much you were looking forward to going but..."

"Oh don't tell me that it's been cancelled!" Tohru shrieked, ringing the dish towel. She really did want to go. It would be the best way for her to find out more on Remi's culture and stuff.

"No, they can't cancel an exhibit!" Shigure laughed and waved her worry off, "the opening has just been put off for a week. Apparently, they had some problems with the exhibit that needed to be sorted out first."

"Oh, that's good," Tohru sighed and continued on dinner, humming happily as she cooked.

"Look bitch, I don't fucking like you!" Remi snarled and gestured at her. They had gone through about a third of the days work and she just kept doing things that seemed to irk him. She just couldn't figure out what it was though. Tohru frowned, turning toward him after having sent their latest soul off.

"Remi, please don't say that!" Tohru pleaded, about to cry.

"Well, you need to fucking get that through your fucking thick head! And stop your damn crying, there's nothing you can fucking do to change my mind!" Remi yelled at her, hateful rage flaring skywards.

Tohru couldn't take it. She'd had enough of his abuse. The girl quickly spun on her heels and started to run, crying loudly. It tore her insides out when people hated her, especially when she had done anything to receive such hate.

Remi gaped at the running girl. She wouldn't get far; she was shaking way too much to make it anywhere. But it was the fact that she was running away from him _and_ crying hard. He hated her crying, but he always made her do it. Even on their first mission he made her cry. Remi wanted to be nice to her; he really did. But the fact was near impossible; the girl looked just like Her. Remi hated, hated- HATED Her.

He bit his lip, he really needed to get over it. They weren't alike, not really.

She collapsed after several feet and skid on her knees, still crying.

Remi had enough. He had only taken a few steps towards her when something big caught his eye. A fairly large evil spirit was headed Tohru's way.

It was at least eight feet tall and was at least seven feet wide. It was ugly and putrid. The face contorted and inhuman. Five inch claws jutted from the fingers. Its whole shape wavered, and it smelled worse than death itself. It made Kyo's demon form look friendly.

It was going after Tohru. She glanced up between a sniffle just in time to see it lunge at her. She screamed and got up to run, but tripped again. Fearing the worst, she covered her badly shaking head, waiting for death.

After several seconds, death still did not come. Well, at least she didn't think so, but previous experience has taught her she could be wrong. She nervously turned towards the beast.

Remi had stopped it! He was now furiously fighting the creature with a scythe and the ugly beast was losing! Remi had to be a better fighter than even demon Haru! Tohru gaped watching the fight. Finally the beast fell and Remi took its head off with his scythe.

Blood-covered and slightly bruised, he turned to her. She unconsciously took a step back.

The scythe disappearing once more, he growled loosely and stormed over to her. He grabbed her hand and quickly and roughly yanked her to her feet. "Don't be fucking stupid!"

"I'm sorry!" Tohru said and began to cry again.

"Forget it!" He shouted angrily and yanked her route slip from her in anger. He glanced at it, "Shit! Now we're late!" He disappeared with her route slip and left her there.

Tohru gaped in surprise. She was stuck here, realized and paled. He took her route slip! She didn't know where she was supposed to go next without it. What should she do!

She dropped to her knees in shock. She just had the scare of her life and Remi abandoned her!

After a moment or two, as if just to prove her, wrong Remi appeared again and glared down at her.

"Remi!" She cheered, realizing he was there again. She jumped to her feet and hugged him.

"What I have I said about you hugging me?" Remi yelled, squirming to get away from the ecstatic girl.

"You left me," Tohru pouted and looked up into his eyes still hugging him.

He flinched and pushed her off of him.

"Yeah, sorry," Remi said gruffly and rolled his eyes, he handed her back the route slip, "let's get going. I caught that last soul in time, so go to the next one."

"Oh, okay," she said, still rubbing the tears from her eyes. Remi waited for her. She glanced down at her next location and less than a minute later, they were picking up their next soul.

"Oh, this destination is close to my home!" Tohru commented, seeing her new destination, she was starting to get her bearings again after the scare she had had.

"Oh, goody," Remi snorted, "let's go."

They teleported themselves to the middle of grocery store in Japan. The two reapers began to search for their next target. Just then, Tohru spotted Yuki and Kyo and her eyes went wide. She forgot that she'd asked them to go to the store and buy some food for dinner that she'd forgotten on their last visit.

"You baka neko!" Yuki said angrily in his quiet manner, remaining still with his hands in his pockets and a bored look on his face.

"You think you're so smart!" Kyo yelled back, pointing an accusing finger.

"Look, the list says 'leeks' and that's what Tohru wants, so just deal with it," Yuki sighed. He didn't withdraw the list from his pocket, but continued to stare at Kyo.

"No, I'm going to knock that pretty boy smile off your face, you damn rat!" Kyo hissed he was using his whole fist to point at Yuki now.

"You fucking know these two!" Remi snorted, stopping his search for the soul to stare at the two bickering Sohma cousins.

"Baka neko, I'm not smiling," Yuki stated with a glare, "and you know you can't beat me."

"Yes," Tohru stated, and turned to Remi a very guilty expression on her face, "Oh, this is my fault I should have never asked for leeks! I know Kyo hates them."

"Look, it's not your fucking fault that the damn bastard can only think about his fucking self. If he doesn't fucking like it, so what? Tell him stop being so damn selfish," Remi snorted, uninterested in the fight, and then changed topics, "that's the Sohma?"

She nodded, "Why? How do you know them?"

"Oh, all the Reapers fucking do. Its not every family that's fucking cursed, especially like them," he said off-handedly and then, before she could say anything to him, he spotted their target, "and there's our damn target."

He pointed to a woman standing in the first aisle, dabbing her forehead repeatedly. She was sweating profusely.

"She's going to die. How?" Tohru asked in a concerned manner. The woman wasn't old and the store was in no apparent danger, but she did look sick though.

"Accidental overdose: she took too many prescription drugs this morning," Remi sighed and watched the women, who all of the sudden collapsed, knocking several cans off the shelf in the process. Those in the aisle turned to look at her.

The women couldn't see and struggled to get up off the floor.

Others in the store were now turning toward her. Kyo and Yuki stopped their fight. The poor woman was turning blue.

"What's the number for 911? SOMEBODY CALL AN AMBULANCE!" someone in the back shouted.

Just then, the women took one last strangled breath and relaxed in the slumber of death. Her soul hovered over her body.

"What!" she exclaimed, seeing her own lifeless form.

"Its time for you to cross over," Tohru told her before Remi could say anything, "c'mon, its time."

The grief stricken women took one last look at her body before accepting Tohru's hand. And, in a flash, the white light came.

"Go on," Tohru urged, pointing to it.

The women fretted for a second, but did as instructed. The white light swallowing her up.

"Well, fuck," Remi commented. Tohru had always surprised him when it came how well she could calm others down; even though she wasn't so calm herself.

Tohru turned to him surprised, "What?"

"Nothing," He said, "Let's fucking get out of here. We can't be fucking late."

"Remi," she asked quietly after a couple jobs since she'd seen Yuki and Kyo. She didn't necessarily know how to bring such a topic up, and she was just barely bringing up enough courage to even ask. She'd suddenly remembered her question after Tohru had watched Yuki and Kyo. If she didn't ask now, she didn't know when she'd be able to. They only had a few more souls to get for today.

He looked at her, but said nothing. His previously somewhat good mood had, somewhat, faltered.

"Um... how do I understand what people are saying in other languages? I mean, it's happened even when I wasn't doing this…" she blurted out.

"Are you really that fucking dumb?" Remi shot as he spotted their next target. The man was already doubled over and staggering towards the building on their right.

Tohru stared at Remi blankly.

He snorted and stalked towards the man, ignoring Tohru and her request. Remi was standing over him now, but was staring intently at Tohru.

"Well?" Tohru asked, staring back at him.

The man jolted and died.

His soul separated from his body. When he saw them, he gulped.

"I can't be... dead!" the man frowned and pleaded to Remi, "Please don't take me!"

"You're fucking dead so deal with it," Remi told him, very annoyed, and staring him down. He grabbed the man's shirt, hauling him to his final destination.

"Remi!" Tohru yelled at him, "Answer me!"

"The fucking bracelet, idiot," Remi snarled and tossed the man into the white light.

Tohru finally got home and flopped down on her bed. She had a particularly long day: she had to work both her jobs and on top of that, she had almost gotten attacked, Remi had yelled at her a lot, and she saw Yuki and Kyo at the grocery store. And at dinner, they had mentioned the lady's death when she got home. She had to completely pretend she knew nothing of it. Of course, they just thought her weird behavior contributed to the fact that they were talking about death. They had no idea that she worked with it every weekend for the last month. All in all, it was a rather exasperating day. If she had anymore like today, _she'd_ be the one going to the afterlife!

She was just about a sleep when there came a knock at the door. She audibly groaned and sat up, quietly admitting entrance, and wondering who it was. Yuki came in and stood close to her bed.

"Tohru are you feeling all right?" he asked, worry wrought through his voice.

"Oh no, I'm fine," she told him, not wanting to burden him. Plus, she then would have to say something about her job and she couldn't have that. "I just had a long day and I'm tired, that's all."

She hoped having said that, Yuki would get the message and let her go to sleep. He smiled bashfully.

"Oh. I'm sorry for bothering you," Yuki told her with that warm smile, "I was just a little worried."

"That's fine," Tohru said and yawned sleepily and drifted off to dreamland right there saying, "your allowed to worry about the ones you hold closest."

Yuki smiled again and tucked her in before leaving her to go to his own bed.

End of Chapter

AND end of fic if I don't get at least five reviews! I hate to do this but I haven't got a review for this story in the last two chapters. Do you all hate it? And if you do review feedback, please. I'm mean my one-shot has more reviews than this does and that's just pathetic...


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Tohru's Task

Summary: Tohru made a pact with a god to save haru's soul, but what consequence does the onigiri have to pay? Sequel to Demon Days, the adventures of the afterlife abound, but somehow she has to keep up with a normal life. What's a messenger of the dead to do?

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket, but I do think I own the idea of Tohru becoming a reaper! Just think about her ushering souls into the afterlife! Oh and Remi and almost any reaper in the future...

Chapter 7

"Hey, Tohru, how's that new Job coming?" Haru asked turning to her, "_They_ say you've spent a lot of time there."

The four of them in were at the grocery store. And by _they_ Haru meant Kyo and Yuki.

"Oh, fine," Tohru said, as she studied the contents on the shelf, nervously she answered the second question, "and I hadn't noticed."

At the end of the aisle a figure peered behind it to watch them.

"So, you have you made any new friends?" Yuki asked politely.

"Well, I've only met my boss and one other person there," Tohru sighed thinking of the Egyptian, "and I'm afraid he doesn't like me."

"Your boss?" Yuki asked calmly.

"No, my coworker," Tohru sighed, Remi really did seem to hate her.

"Really?" Haru asked pretty shocked although it wasn't evident, his eyes and tone were as placid as ever, how could anyone not like Tohru.

She nodded in sad reply.

"Well, what is he like?" Haru asked plainly, he was probably a Jackass.

Kyo bristled, "Do you mind!" he yelled at the guy who had been watching them.

They turned to see who Kyo was yelling at. Tohru eyes got huge when she saw him... it was Remi.

"Remi!" she asked surprised.

Remi sighed and decided to walk over anyway. His arms crossed over his chest and his eyes staring intently right at Tohru.

"You know this guy?" Kyo spat becoming very protective.

"Oh, yes!" Tohru blushed as he approached, "this is Remi Ishuzu!"

"Ishuzu? Yuki asked.

"He's Egyptian," Tohru pointed at him quickly and Remi stared back at her blankly, but a little annoyed his hands shifted and folded behind his back.

"So you know him from where?" Kyo asked still not taking his eyes off Remi.

"Work," Tohru said shyly.

All three boys looked so surprised.

"Remi, are you mad at me?" Tohru asked quickly.

Remi shrugged his feelings on the whole pretty indifferent, for the moment.

"Tohru said you don't like her," Haru accused.

Remi stared squarely at him, and shrugged again.

"What can't talk?" Kyo asked him getting angrier.

Remi just followed his present mood and shrugged again only making Kyo angrier.

"Remi, are you okay?" Tohru asked, having been quiet used to his big mouth. But then again if he didn't feel the need to talk then he wouldn't she thought.

"Fine," Remi sighed, finally getting a word out of him.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Tohru asked him.

"Nothing," Remi said a little more annoyed.

"You weren't spying on Tohru were you!" the cat demanded angrily.

"Fuck, why would I spy on some damn girl," Remi told him annoyance increasing tenfold, that was exactly what he'd been doing too.

"Damn girl!" Yuki yelled at him, taking a step closer to Remi, "Tohru's not some damn girl. Have some respect!"

"Umm... Yuki I don't think you want to do that!" Tohru told him worriedly; she was used to Remi's insults and was quite happy to hear of full sentence from him.

"Respect!" Remi snarled almost laughing.

"Yeah, respect!" Kyo joined in angrily glaring at Remi.

"Hmm..." Remi laughed.

"Stop," she told Kyo, Haru, and Yuki, pleading Remi's case, "he doesn't really mean it!"

Remi turned to stare at her, how can she say that like she just knows, "And you fucking know this how!"

"Well... you would of quit on me already if you really hated me," Tohru sighed turning red, she meant the time he saved her from the evil spirit.

Damn she was right, as annoying as she as he really had started to like her, against his own protests.

"Fuck no!" he yelled back at her instead, "did you really fucking think Ju... our boss would like it if I hadn't fucking gotten you out of trouble. That's the only damn reason I work with you to save your sorry ass! And I do fucking hate you!"

That was it Yuki was now officially pissed off at this guy. He clenched his fists and made to punch Remi. Remi easily blocked swiftly stepping back and then catching Yuki's guard down knocked him flat on his ass with one punch. He skidded back and crashed into the shelf knocking several cans off. Thankfully known of the cans didn't hurt him too badly. Yuki clumsily got up grabbing the shelf to steady him. He had a large bruise on his cheek and his lip was bleeding.

In other cases Kyo would have laughed to see that damn rat get knocked to the ground but not right now. To see this Remi person so easily knock down Yuki Kyo knew that it was a bad idea to even try to get in a fight with him himself.

"Does the fucking Ki..." Remi started to call him Kitten but Tohru jumped on him and covered his mouth before he could say it.

Remi pushed her off completely surprised by her actions.

"Remi!" she protested shaking her head pleading.

"What?" Haru asked seeing that there was something that Tohru didn't want Remi to tell them.

Tohru gave Remi a they're-not-supposed-to-know-you-know look.

"Nothing," Remi hissed and stared defiantly at Tohru, "just what I was going to say to Kyo that's all."

Tohru's head looked like it was going to explode. The three boys took it as a sign she hadn't wanted them to know that she talked to him about them. Tohru was actually just happy.

"What'd you tell him about me," Kyo asked her quickly as he turned to face her.

"Nothing," Remi teased him.

"I didn't ask you," Kyo yelled at him.

"Temper, temper, sheesh," Remi sighed waving his hands an evil grin on his face.

"I told him you had a temper, that's all," Tohru said, blushing.

"Well I don't like you," Kyo yelled at turning back Remi's way and pointing at him.

"Well, fuck you, I didn't ask for your fucking approval," Remi told him, and started to walk off, muttering, "can't believe I spent my fucking break with her and her damn company. What a fucking waste a time."

"That guy swears a lot," Haru said, after Remi had disappeared around the corner.

"I didn't think that anyone could swear more than Kyo," Yuki sighed, then turned to Tohru, "is he always like that?"

"Yeah," she said, "he likes to say... that word a lot."

She meant to say the F word, but she couldn't even manage that.

"And he swears in every sentence?" Haru asked.

"It doesn't have to be a sentence," Tohru sighed and started to clean up the fallen cans off the floor to avoid any further questioning.

Tohru and Remi were hard at work again and once again Remi was being just as nice as ever. They were just about to leave on their next assignment when something caught Remi's eye.

"Hold on a sec.," he told and eyed the man a crossed the street.

The man was advertising a new Egyptian Exhibit at the local museum.

"See mummies..." the man went on handing out pamphlets to passerbyers.

"Remi, what are you going to do?" Tohru asked very concerned about the look Remi was giving the man, he growled and gritted his teeth.

Within seconds he was standing right by the guy.

"Real ancient Egyptian artifacts," the man called as some passerbyers took pamphlets.

"I'll teach you not to defile the Valley of the Kings!" Remi hissed and grabbed the pamphlets from his hands.

The man screamed out in terror as his pamphlets were wrenched out of his hands by some unseen force. He cried out in horror and made to run but Remi wasn't done yet. Remi grabbed the man and shook him.

"Remi, stop!" Tohru cried out begging him.

Remi's cold blue eyes turned to face her the man still twisting to get out of his hands. "I will punish this fucking bastard. He, that fat bastard, that is in leagues with those that fucking debase, defile, and ruin the tombs of my Egyptian brethren."

"Please, Remi, put him down!" Tohru shouted and started to cry.

Seeing the desperate look in Tohru's eye and the tears she was crying he put the man down and he ran off screaming something about ghosts.

"Fuck, I'm sorry Tohru," He saw watching the short bald man run, "I just get really angry. I hate Egyptians Exhibits, and archeologists. They go and defile sacred things and sacred lands and then put them on display. Especially mummies; that's no way treat the dead, like some doll put up in a show."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Remi," she said consoling the angry Egyptian.

"Hey, Tohru, you coming with us to the museum or not?" Kyo asked as he got ready. Yuki, Haru, and Shigure were already ready and waiting.

"No," Tohru said flatly watching him, no matter how much she wanted to know about Remi she wouldn't go. She couldn't help but remember how mad he'd been. Even though she'd only known him for a little while she knew that he'd been madder than she'd ever seen him and hopefully will ever see him again. To just ignore that... well she just couldn't. He really did make a good argument too. If she wanted to know more about Remi she'd either have to ask him or look it up in a book or something.

"But..." Yuki asked, in surprise and confusion, "I thought you really wanted to go?"

"I cannot entangle myself within such dirty businesses," Tohru replied simply, starting to go upstairs.

"What?" Kyo asked not understanding her correctly.

"I don't condone it, so I won't go," she said simply.

"Condone what!" Yuki asked, "You make it sound as if some crimes been committed?'

"And it has," she replied staring back at them near the top step, "all those Egyptians artifacts were taken from where they belong and the archeologist's tread on sacred ground. That's a crime to me."

With that she spoke nothing more of the matter and went to her room.

"Where she get that weird idea from?" Shigure asked completely bewildered.

"Here's betting it was 'Ishuzu-san'," Kyo said bitterly arms crossing glaring at nothing in particular.

"Ishuzu-san?" Shigure asked oblivious.

"I think for once, Kyo's idea is right," Yuki agreed with Kyo, "and Ishuzu-san, or Remi as Tohru says is Tohru's Egyptian coworker."

"We met him at the grocery store the other day," Kyo growled.

"I take it the two of you didn't like him?" Shigure said seeing the more than angry looks plastered on both boys' faces.

"He wasn't nice to Tohru," Haru said, that said was enough to explain why Kyo and Yuki didn't like Remi. "And he swears ten times more than Kyo does."

"Really!" Shigure asked surprised.

"Oh, c'mon! I don't swear a lot!" Kyo hissed angrily turning away from them.

"Yes, you do," Shigure corrected and jumped back as he evaded an attack from Kyo.

"Shut up, you damn dog!" Kyo yelled angrily, turning and facing him.

"Oh, look you just swore," Yuki teased.

"You too, damn rat!" Kyo growled pointing at Yuki.

"Hmm, just because he swears whenever he's mad doesn't mean he swears a lot," Haru said, and then after a second continued. "Oh, wait. He gets mad a lot so it does; never mind."

"Hey, you're supposed to be on my side!" Kyo yelled at Haru.

"I tried," he said and then smiled, "but I can't help that it's the truth."

"Never mind," Kyo said bitterly, snorting and crossing his arms. He turned away from them once more, "let's just go, already."

"Yuki, are you still going to go?" Haru asked turning to the rat.

"Yeah," Yuki sighed and glanced upstairs to where Tohru had retired to, "I wish she'd change her mind."

"But she wouldn't," Haru said as he latched onto Kyo, said neko blushed but didn't push him away.

"I know," Yuki sighed, "let's go."

"Hey, Tohru!" Uo called out as she ran to catch up with the brunette.

"Oh, Uo! Hana!" Tohru said as she stopped to wait for them, "I was just going to go up on the roof to eat lunch, you two coming?"

"Actually we wanted to talk to you alone," Hana sighed as she approached.

"Oh, okay," Tohru said, and she, Hana, and Uo found a deserted classroom to talk in.

"So, how's that new job coming?" Uo asked as she sat down on a desk.

"Oh, it's good," Tohru said.

"Just good? What's the problem?" Hana asked.

"You having trouble with coworkers?" Uo asked getting that look on her face.

"No!" she shouted hurriedly, too hurriedly.

"You are, aren't you?" Hana asked in a mysterious voice.

"I just have some misunderstandings with one of them, that's all," she said, she didn't want Uo to get into a fight with Remi. There was no way she could win. "It'll work itself out! So please don't worry. I can handle it." she added resolutely.

"Are you sure?" Uo asked concerned.

"You don't think I can handle it?" Tohru asked getting a sad look on her face. Both Uo and Hana nodded right away. "Of course you can!"

"Oh, good," Tohru sighed, "for a minute there I thought you've lost faith in me to sort out my own problems!"

It was vaguely aware to her two best friends that sweet little Tohru had just manipulated them. It felt weird to say the least.

End chapter 7-

I know there was much down time in between Tohru's reaping job. But everything's not worth repeating. You know all the boring everyday stuff, I guess. Or maybe you didn't notice. If you didn't just ignore this paragraph then, just ignore it.

Another thing that occurred to me was that I use the grocery store scenes a lot. Tohru goes to the grocery store every week right? Anyway, so then I thought I'll use the lunch time scene. But after I wrote it I realized that the last time I wrote in Ou and Hana it was pretty much the same scene and them asking more on Tohru's new job. Ehhh. Can't work everything out. Sometimes its best to just do what's easy. Know what I mean?

And I know Tohru's kind of OOC. Or maybe Remi's having an effect on her. Oh well, in later chapters he's just big ball of bad influence.

**And the last three chapters had no reviews! SO for this to go on then I'd like at least five reviews! It would really make me sad to not go on… I worked real hard to write this! So come on criticisms, say you like it, feedback please!**


	8. Narcise

"Look, this one's kind of fucking hard; we'll split up to find the soul-- it'll be faster." Remi sighed and Tohru gave a dutiful nod. "Right, you go right and I'll go left."

She turned, walking over the sidewalk and glancing around. Tohru'd been looking awhile now and time was running out. Poor Tohru started to panic.

She jumped almost ten feet when she heard a noise. She quickly spun around to see what it was.

There facing her was a girl that looked just like her. Tohru jumped back in surprise and the girl did just the same. She bent forward and glanced at the girl; and once again the girl did just the same.

"Oh, its just a reflection," Tohru said relieved, heaving a sigh.She glanced around, 'Remi, would really laugh at me if he saw that.'

She glanced at her reflection once more. Just then it flashed a big devious grin. Tohru paled and jumped back alarm.

"W-wh-what!" Tohru shrieked.

Remi who had just dealt with the soul in question promptly spun around and ran over to see what Tohru had screamed about.

"Skanky fucking crackwhore!" Remi yelled pointing at the other girl and has he drew closer to them. "You do fucking well to fucking leave her alone, skanky ho bitch!"

"Aw, what? No kind greeting?" The girl laughed her eyes and tone cold and calm, she had a low pitched almost sultry voice.

"Bitch, go away! I'm fucking warning you!" Remi fumed, narrowing the girl with a death glare that would have made any normal person run home in fear, crying to his mommy.

"Aw, I just came to see your new temp, don't be so mean," she said in that eerie calm voice of hers, and fake pouted and then turned to Tohru.

"Go away!" Remi growled seething calling back her attention.

"Or you'll what!" she laughed mocking him, "you'll swear at me till I go away cowering!"

Remi's intense glare only darkened and he bared his teeth and growled and his hands balled up into fists, turning the knuckles white.

"Aw,poor Remi not allowed to touch me," she teased, "lest he get into BIG trouble!"

"Um... excuse me," Tohru asked the girl, "who are you?"

The strange girl who looked to be her twin turned a weary eye to her.

"Narcise Coleska," she said coldly. "Shame Jullen has you paired up with this loser. You coulda come and hung out with me."

"No thank you," Tohru stated flatly. Something was telling her that this girl was just trouble and she didn't like her. It was the first time Tohru had seen someone and right away realized she didn't like them. "Remi's not a loser, so why don't you go away? No one wants you here."

"Oh, you think so!" Narcise spat, animosity leaking out of the cracks in her tone.

Tohru nodded. This Narcise was now staring daggers at her. But something in Tohru wouldn't allow her to be afraid; in fact, she gave a glare of her own, 'Remi hates this girl.'

"Guess I heard wrong," Narcise said voice unchanging and glare unmoved.

"Bitch, didn't I say to fucking get lost!" Remi growled.

"Yeah, but why would I listen to you!' she laughed, waving and covering her mouth with one hand. "You can't hurt me! You'd get into big trouble!"

Just then she felt a quick and sharp pain on her right cheek as Tohru's hand connected with her face. It made a very loud smacking noise. Narcise turned to her shocked, a big red hand print gracing her left cheek.

A smile curled around Remi's lips. The look on her face was absolutely priceless. He laughed.

"Shut up!" she yelled turning to him, trying to regain her composure but only losing her temper.

She turned her glare back to Tohru and made to move closer and give Tohru what Narcise thought she had coming to her. Remi hand gently curled around Tohru's wrist and he pulled her behind him, blocking Narcise from getting to her.

"Move!" she yelled, now livid, trying to push past him.

"No." He shook his head, pushing her back.

"You move, now!" She commanded angrily, stopping and pointing at him.

That only made him laugh at her. She tried to rush him. He pushed her away again and she landed hard on her butt.

"Look, Tohru's my charge and if you're trying to hurt her then I can use whatever means necessary. So don't push me," Remi told her using her own tone against her.

"No you can't!" she shouted getting up.

"Yes. I can," Remi said sternly arms crossed. "That's why I'm with her, to protect her from harm. That doesn't define who from and why."

Narcise growled angrily, "Fine. I'm leaving." Her eyes narrowed at the two of them. "But if you think this is over you're wrong! Not even by a long shot!" And with that she disappeared.

"That was fucking awesome! You see that look? It was priceless!" Remi laughed turning to face her a big smile on his face.

Tohru smiled back, "I guess with her around it was easy to see why you didn't like me."

"Yeah, well sorry," Remi said, in all honest truth he was a little ashamed.

"No, its fine," Tohru said, "but we should get going before we're late."

She took out the slip of paper and read the next destination to him. "All right let's hit the road!" he said and they were on their way.

End of chapter 8-

Narcise Coleska sounds something like this Nar-cease Coal-eska. Yeah she's the Her Remi was referring to about two chapters ago. Remi and his friends hate Narcise and her friends. Yeah Remi has friends. Duh. Now that Tohru and him are finally friends you're going to get to meet them. More OC characters with bad descriptions, fun! See ya, next chapter.

Oh and don't forget to review. My muses don't give me any inspiration when I don't get any reviews.


	9. Ditching?

Title: Tohru's Task

Summary: Tohru made a pact with a god to save haru's soul, but what consequence does the onigiri have to pay? Sequel to Demon Days, the adventures of the afterlife abound, but somehow she has to keep up with a normal life. What's a messenger of the dead to do?

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket, but I do think I own the idea of Tohru becoming a reaper! Just think about her ushering souls into the afterlife! Oh and Remi and almost any reaper in the future...

Chapter 9-

Tohru sat in the classroom completely bored. She was edgy today. It was a nice day; she didn't want to be stuck there in class.

"You look fucking bored," a voice teased, whispering in her ear.

She shot her head sideways. There was no one there. Well, except for the other students, but none of them had been the voice she heard.

That's funny, she thought, she could have sworn that the voice she had heard was Remi's.

"You really are a fucking ditz," Remi teased. "You can't see me right now, fucking remember!"

Tohru stared ahead blankly and whispered, "Then why can I hear you?"

Remi snickered. "Because."

"Ehh? That's no answer," she whispered.

"Honda, you have something to share?" the teacher asked her;

Remi snickered thinking to himself. "Does that the woman has damn super sonic hearing or something!'

"No ma'am," Tohru said, shaking her head quickly.

"Good," the teacher said, before going back to the problem on the board.

She wrote on her paper: What do you want?

"This class is damn boring," Remi pouted.

Yeah I know, she wrote.

"So ditch and hang out with me!" Remi pleaded in her ear.

I can't do that! she wrote.

"Why not!" Remi said feigning a pleading voice.

_Because! _

"Because why?"

_Because! I promised mom!_

"Your not learning anything here, are you?" Remi asked her, changing tactics. "She wouldn't care then. And you stillcame to school."

Tohru frowned and sighed, shaking her head.

"Fuck, then you wouldn't be missing a damn thing anyway!"

Tohru sighed; he was right: she didn't want to be here, she wasn't learning anything, and she still had come to school. It would be fine to leave; there was only one period left. She nodded, finally giving into Remi's pleading, and wrote: _How?_

"Be creative," Remi teased.

After a moment of thought she called out to the teacher.

"Yes, Honda?" she asked.

Tohru clutched her stomach feigning sickness. "I really don't feel good, can I please go to the bathroom!"

The teacher gave her a worried look. Obviously buying Tohru's act, she pointed to the door. "Go."

Tohru got up and hurried out the room, still faking sick. As soon as she got outside the classroom she looked up and down the hall to make sure the coast was clear. Seeing no one in the hall, she pressed the button on her bracelet and disappeared from the normal person's point of view.

"Finally," Remi sighed, seeing her in her other uniform.

She turned to him, quite excited. "What are we going to do? I've never skipped before."

"You ever been to the top of the Eiffel tower?" Remi asked slowly, getting a rather weird look on his face. She shook her head. His manner really did send a shiver down her spine. "Good."

With that he grabbed her and in a flash they were standing at the very top of the Eiffel tower in Paris. Tohru looked down and almost shrieked clinging to the cold metal of the tower.

"Its okay I wouldn't let you fall," Remi told her and sat down and patted a seat right next to him. After the initial shock wore off she let go of the tower and took the seat that Remi had offered her.

"Oh, wow!" she said in amazement looking about, "it's beautiful up here!"

Remi nodded, pleased with her reaction.

"You can see almost everything from up here," Remi said with a pleased smile. He pointed down to the people down on the ground. "And all the people look like fuckin' tiny specks."

"You're right!" She laughed and kicked her feet, leaning back, and then looked up at the sky. She marveled at its intense color. "The sky's so blue!"

Remi looked, too. "It is really blue today, isn't it?"

She stopped looking at the sky and went back to looking at the city. In past work she'd been here. But then she had never stopped to look at the beauty. It surprised her. It was too bad she was too busy before.

"I think this is one of the most beautiful places in the world," Remi said, smiling at her. "But then again I could be wrong."

"I highly doubt it," Tohru laughed.

"Doubt what!" Remi teased. "That this is one of the most beautiful places in the world or that I'm wrong?"

"That you're wrong," she stated, then laughed again.

They stayed up there for a very long time, Remi every now and then naming off certain buildings or places, or watching the minuscule people flounder about, or dazing off into space enjoying the hot day. The bells chimed noon.

Tohru looked up from the her people watching, "It's noon!"

"Here," Remi reminded her. "What time is it..." she was about to ask and then remembered her watch and glanced down at it. "What? It's already four thirty!"

"Better go," Remi told her seeing her worriedly look and without so much as another word they were both back in Japan, standing in Tohru's room.

"Do you think they'll notice?" she asked, opening the door and glancing out into the hallway. "Hopefully not. See ya."

Remi left as she turned back to her normal non-reaper self. Seeing her normal clothes, she shrugged and went downstairs to make dinner.

"Where were you?" Kyo asked as she entered the kitchen. He was sitting at the table and upon her entering he had turned to face her.

"In my room," Tohru said quickly, not turning to face him.

"No, you weren't," he continued.

"Yes, I was," Tohru contended.

Just then Yuki came in.

"Tohru, where were you? Uotani-san said you went to the bathroom during math because you weren't feeling well and never came back," he asked worrying about her.

"I... and I wasn't feeling well, so I left... to... clear my head and then... I got lost and I just recently got back," she said, trying her hardest to come up with an excuse.

Both boys decided to believe her even though she was acting strange. After all, why would Tohru miss school? It just didn't make any sense.

End of chapter 9

Yeah, I know Tohru's is OOC. Unfortunately it's only gonna get worse. Remi is a very bad influence. He likes to play on her willingness to please people; very manipulative.

All right PLEASE review! I like reviews it tells me people actually like this story, or at least care enough to review. At this point even if have lots of critism I don't mind. But not flames, they make me sad.

I think that's it all...


	10. Meetings

**Title: Tohru's Task**

**Summary: Tohru made a pact with a god to save haru's soul, but what consequence does the onigiri have to pay? Sequel to Demon Days, the adventures of the afterlife abound, but somehow she has to keep up with a normal life. What's a messenger of the dead to do?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket, but I do think I own the idea of Tohru becoming a reaper! Just think about her ushering souls into the afterlife! Oh and Remi and almost any reaper in the future...**

**Chapter 10- meetings (actually has a title!)**

"Alright, all done," Tohru commented as they teleported back to Jullen's main building once again. "See you later, Remi!"

"Hey, wait," Remi said, clipping onto her arm loosely, a big smile on his face. "You in a rush to go home? Or what?"

"Well... no," she said after a moment, wondering what he could want.

"Good!" Remi smiled and led her over to the elevator on the far end of the hall.

"Remi, where are we going?" she asked curiously, as he pushed the down button.

"You'll see," Remi told her quickly as they waited. Once the elevator came they got in. He pushed the one button, the ground level, and the doors closed. It didn't take them long to get to the main floor.

They went through the double doors and then outside. It was dark and lots of lights were on in the shops and various other buildings. The people all wore darker clothing.

"Eh! It's night time already!" Tohru said a little panicked.

"No," Remi said to the confused girl, as they walked down the street, "it's always dark here. Remember, we're in another dimension. Things aren't the same here as they are where you're from."

"Oh yeah, sorry," she blushed.

"It's all right," he said with a smile, turning a corner, "sometimes it's easy to fucking forget."

They walked for several more minutes before Remi led her inside one large building. Pulling her along, Remi pushed his way through a large group of people coming out. They were all wearing clothes similar to theirs. In fact, everywhere they passed people in this building the people were all wearing the Reaper uniforms with various colors of jewels. One particular girl caught her eye as they went by. She had blue hair and wore a pink kimono. But most importantly, she was holding a large oar.

'Where are we?' Tohru thought to herself, though she said nothing to Remi.

"Remi!" one girl shouted happily as she grinned slightly at the Egyptian.

She had a tan complexion, short chin-length wavy, medium-brown hair, and large chocolate brown eyes. The girl had a big bright smile. She was of medium stature. Her jewels were obsidian. Her accent was American.

"Hey, Fergie!" He smiled and waved as she came over. She stared at Tohru confused. He turned to her, "This Tohru Honda." Then he pointed to Fergy, "and this is Fergy Nelson."

"Oh, its very nice to meet you!" Tohru said and bowed in greeting.

'Old habits die hard,' Remi thought as he snickered to himself.

Fergy smiled. "Likewise. I'm sorry for the weird look. I thought you were Narcise."

"Oh, I know, we look alike," Tohru told her, and then added bitterly as she remembered her meeting with her body twin, "she tricked me once."

"And she," Remi said with a laugh, "fucking slapped her. Hard."

"She deserves anything bad she gets," Fergy agreed, laughing harshly.

"Fuck, you seen Eve?" Remi asked her hopefully.

"Yeah, he's home," Fergy told him, and then remembered, "I was just on my way out. Sorry I can't stay and talk more. I'm probably late now as it is."

"Yeah sorry," Remi told Tohru as Fergy left. "Come on," he said, turning back to the way he had originally started to go and gently grabbing her hand to lead her.

"She seems nice," Tohru said, glancing back the way they had come.

"She's fucking awesome," Remi teased, correcting her before snickering again. He glanced back at her and smiled before paying attention to where he was going again.

"So who is this Eve? Or do I have to wait and see?" she asked.

"Door number two," Remi teased.

"Ah, I see," she laughed.

"Do you?" Remi teased her lightly.

Tohru didn't respond; it didn't matter.

They had rounded a corner and now Remi was opening one door and pulling her inside it. Taking a glimpse around this new place she immediately understood it now. This was the Reapers 'living quarters,' and right now she was in Remi's. It was big since he didn't live by himself.

"Eve!" Remi shouted gazing around the front room.

"I'm in the kitchen!" a male voice called out from far off.

Remi took the door to the left and then wander down the hall with Tohru in tow. A red head came out from one door and stared at them.

He had dark blue eyes and his hair was a red that rivaled the deep tone of blood. His skin was fair, but not pale and the jewels he wore all were a deep amber.

"Eve-- no, that's not Narcise. This Tohru Honda," Remi said as he introduced her. Then he introduced Tohru to Eve. "And this is Evander Kylden. Eve."

"Hey," he said. He had a mild Irish accent.

"Hi," she said and shifted a little, nervously.

Remi went and wrapped his arms around the other guy and kissed his lips softly.

"Yeah, I missed you too," Eve laughed at his happy boyfriend and kissed him back. For a second... or two, they forgot Tohru was there, completely absorbed in themselves.

"You wouldn't think from the way that Remi acts like that he'd ever be that way, huh," a girl said in a flat voice with a rough British accent, but then she added a small amused laugh.

Tohru jumped back, realizing the girl was standing right next to her.

This girl who had suddenly appeared next to her had creamy white skin and bright blue eyes. Her hair was black and done up in a messy bun with hair sticking out of it in all directions. She had a lip ring and her right eyebrow was pierced. Five piercings had to be in each ear alone. Her jewels were all diamonds. She was very tall, about 6'3".

"Lulu, don't startle her," Remi sighed as he turned back to them.

"You're Tohru Honda?" she asked, eyeing the girl languidly. Tohru nodded, still feeling a bit jumpy from the girls sudden appearance.

"That's Lulu Houston, she's a Brit," Eve told her.

"How-do-you-do," Lulu said and curtsied.

"Good," Tohru said nervously, not really knowing how to respond.

"Oh, don't let little old me scare you, it's Saki you should be worried over," she said slowly. "That one's crazier than a bat in America on the fourth of July."

"Saki?" Tohru asked unsure, one of her best friends' name was Saki, too. Tohru had always called her Hana though. But Lulu had said 'he', so this was a boy?

"Yeah, a blond, he's Japanese American; though, he's a bit more American than Japanese. I think anyway," she explained. "But like I said he's a loon."

"This coming from one fucking loon about another," Remi teased her idly.

"I'm not like him," she stated although her tone was nowhere near defensive. "He's hyper-active and at times a bit psychotic."

"And you're not psychotic at times?" Eve asked with a smirk on his face.

"Not like Saki," Lulu said and decided that would be the end of the discussion excusing herself saying that she need to take a bath.

"When is Saki coming back anyway?" Eve called to her as she left.

"Soon!" she yelled back just stopping briefly enough to throw him a look over her shoulder before going on her way once more.

Just then a blond burst into the kitchen. He put his hands on his knees and gasped taking in big breathes. After a second he glanced over at them.

"You were running again weren't you?" Eve asked eyeing him casually.

The blond nodded wildly. Tohru could see that his eyes were dark green and he was kind of short, but still taller than her.

"Saki, this is Tohru Honda," Remi introduced Tohru to him. "And Tohru this is Saki Edema Jiho."

Saki's breathing shallowed and he straightened up to stare at her, wide eyed.

"Good morning," he said quickly, giving her a happy grin before sitting down at the table.

"It's not morning is it?" Tohru asked, rather confused, a look on her face that matched the feeling.

"No, it's not; Saki just likes to say confusing and _weird_ things," Eve told her, deciding that he was tired of standing and wanted to take a seat, too.

"Sit, girl," Saki told her and pointed to an empty chair as if she were a dog.

Being Tohru, she did as told and sat.

"Tohru, don't fucking listen to that!" Remi yelled at her in frustration.

"Oh, it's fine!" she said, a little panicked. "I'd really like to get off my feet anyway!"

Remi decided to let it slide and settled for a glare in Saki's direction. Saki's grin only widened in response.

"You think you're funny, huh?" Remi demanded flatly and continued to glare at him. Saki nodded ecstatically.

**End of chapter-**

**Well, I told you Remi has friends… I'm so sorry about most of the character descriptions I'm not good at it yet. Anyway, what about the characters, do you like them? Who's your favorite? Least favorite? And how about Remi, aye? He has a boyfriend… any of you thought I was trying to pair Remi with Tohru?**

**Please! Please! Please! Review and I'll love for eternity… and maybe even review one of your stories too. **


	11. dishes, qs, and a visit

Title: Tohru's Task

Summary: Tohru made a pact with a god to save haru's soul, but what consequence does the onigiri have to pay? Sequel to Demon Days, the adventures of the afterlife abound, but somehow she has to keep up with a normal life. What's a messenger of the dead to do?

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket, but I do think I own the idea of Tohru becoming a reaper! Just think about her ushering souls into the afterlife! Oh and Remi and almost any reaper in the future...

Chapter 11-

Tohru almost ran inside declaring herself home and rushing into the kitchen to wash dishes. Kyo and Yuki followed her into the kitchen, watching her fill the basin.

"Tohru, I thought you said you be home over an hour ago," Yuki said worrying about Tohru.

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to make you worry. Its just I was having such a good time I forgot all about it," Tohru said not turning to look at the two boys. "Please forgive me."

"Of course I'll forgive you," both boys said at once.

"What were you doing that was so fun anyway? Isn't work boring?" Kyo asked.

"Oh, Remi invited me over and I stayed there for a little while," Tohru said quickly then started to blush madly realizing what that must sound like to the boys.

"Remi? As in that Egyptian guy?" Kyo asked angry and stunned.

Tohru made a small nod, "Oh, yeah, we worked it out. Funny story really. Anyway, him and some of his friends live in an apartment near work."

"Some friends?" Yuki asked interested.

"Well yeah, there was Fergy, Eve, Lulu, and Saki. They seem pretty nice too," Tohru said as she smiled thoughtfully.

"Remi lives in an apartment with three girls?" Kyo asked in wonder.

"No, Lulu and Fergy are girls. Eve and Saki are boys," Tohru explained.

"And they all live in one apartment?" Yuki asked softly.

Tohru nodded enthusiastically, "it's a big apartment."

"Whatever you say," Kyo sighed.

"I think I'm going to bed now. I'm really tired," Tohru sighed and yawned stretching her arms for emphasis. "Good night, Yuki. Good night, Kyo. Have sweet dreams!" and with that she placed the last dish in the cabinet and went to bed.

"We seriously need to do some investigation into this guy and his friends," Kyo said once she was gone.

"What kind of names are Eve and Saki for boys?" Yuki said wrinkling up his nose. Kyo shrugged, "and Fergy for a girl."

"Don't forget Lulu, that's like a name you'd give your dog," Kyo added.

* * *

"So could you look him up?" Yuki asked Hatori. He was asking if they could get information on a Remi Ishuzu.

"Yeah, but do you know how many people probably have that name," Hatori sighed.

"I don't care. This guy has a bad influence over Tohru, we need to know more about him," Yuki stated annoyed at having to explain.

"Yeah, and check and see if he's ever been arrested," Hatori heard Kyo say in the background.

"Well, first of all what does he look like?" Hatori asked, "you know a description."

"Well he has black hair, Egyptian, purplish eyes rimmed with black eyeliner, ummm… pretty tall maybe about six foot, thin," Yuki sighed as he tried to tell Hatori what Remi looked like.

"All right I'll call Maison and we'll see what information he can find," Hatori sighed and hung up the phone. Several seconds later he picked it up and called Maison.

"So how's work going?" Uo asked as she shuffled the cards. She, Hana, and of course Haru were all over visiting.

"Oh, it's great!" Tohru told them happily, "I'm having a lot of fun."

"So, no troubles or anything?" Uo asked concerned.

"Nope, none! Remi takes good care of me!" Tohru told her and then blanched suddenly worrying how that sounded or that they might probe further, "you know looking out for me and stuff. I'm such a space cadet."

"Uh-huh," Uo said, thinking, 'she's sure right about the space cadet part.'

"Oh, got go to the bathroom," she said getting up quickly to run off. She turned back to them on her way out, "be right back!"

"Does Tohru seem different to you guys lately?" Uo asked as soon as she was out of sight.

"Yeah," Kyo said annoyed, "We think it has something to do with that Remi guy. We met a while ago and he was a real jerk."

"More than you?" Uo teased.

"I'm not a jerk!" Kyo bristled angrily.

"More than Kyo," Yuki answer casually ignoring the cat.

"That's not funny!" Kyo yelled at him angrily.

"I was there too. He did seem to be rather crude," Haru informed them, "with a mouth worse than Kyo's."

"Hey, you're supposed to be my boyfriend! Stop talking about me like that!" Kyo said angrily pointing a finger at the cow.

Haru shrugged, "I'm not going to lie for you."

"Then just keep your mouth shut!" Kyo hissed at him.

"Oh, a lover's quarrel," Hana sighed daftly.

"Okay, that was scary. I expect things like that to come out of Shigure's mouth not your's," Kyo told her.

"But it's so tragic," she sighed closing her eyes sadly.

"Okay stop, now," Kyo told her worried by the psychic's strange behavior.

"Uh, let's get back to the important part before Tohru gets back," Uo reminded them.

"Yeah, fine," Kyo sighed annoyed.

"So what all do you know about this guy?" Uo asked them.

"Well, things that we already told you are mostly it," Yuki sighed, wishing they could find out more.

"Well I can guarantee you that duck comment Tohru told us about while back was made by him; along with a couple of swear words mixed in," Kyo sighed.

Just then they heard footsteps coming their way and they all froze up staring at the entrance way.

"I'm back!" Tohru called as she came in, taking her seat, "I didn't miss anything, did I?"

They all shook there heads quickly.

"Oh, good," she smiled at them picking up her cards.

'Maybe they were just making a bigger deal out of this than they should,' most of them reasoned seeing Tohru's sweet innocent smile.

End of chapter 11-

All right PLEASE review! I like reviews it tells me people actually like this story, or at least care enough to review. At this point even if have lots of critism I don't mind. But not flames, they make me sad.


	12. Chapter 12

Title: Tohru's Task

Summary: Tohru made a pact with a god to save haru's soul, but what consequence does the onigiri have to pay? Sequel to Demon Days, the adventures of the afterlife abound, but somehow she has to keep up with a normal life. What's a messenger of the dead to do?

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket, but I do think I own the idea of Tohru becoming a reaper! Just think about her ushering souls into the afterlife! Oh and Remi and almost any reaper in the future...

And now here's a poor excuse for the 12th chapter… even know you _waited _sooo long for it... :(

Chapter 12-

"Tohru!" Remi said as he jumped out from in back of her surprising her.

"Remi!" she screamed, "don't do that."

School had just let out and she was walking back to where she'd meet up with Yuki and Kyo.

"Sorry, couldn't help myself," he snickered walking beside her. "Watcha doin today?"

"Nothing I have today off at my real job," she told him.

"Come hang out with me and the others then," he asked.

"I really shouldn't I've got stuff to do," she told him.

"Oh, like what?" he asked interested.

"Homework," she stated, "and making dinner and cleaning house."

"Well, I can't help on the make dinner and clean house thing but we could help you with the homework part," Remi offered.

"I don't know," Tohru said.

"Please!" Remi whined, "it'll be fun, I promise."

"But… I really have to go home," Tohru sighed.

"And do your homework and clean and make dinner like a good little girl?" Remi asked, a mischievous grin on his face.

"Yes," she said trying to avoid his pleading.

"Well fine, you go home, I'll just have to tell the others that you didn't want to come with us," Remi said dramatically and looked rather sad.

"Well, I suppose… it wouldn't hurt to go out for a little while," Tohru relented of course falling for Remi's ploy.

"Good," Remi said straightening out, he stared at her for a moment, "you know you've got to get harder to trick then that."

She paled, "I'm not that easy to trick!"

"Oh yes you are! I just did it," Remi laughed and then pulled her on her way.

"You really are real bad aren't you, Remi," she sighed, "admitting to tricking me like that."

"Yeah, but see you said, 'yes' are you gonna go back on your word?" Remi asked her mischievously.

"No," she sighed.

"Good, that's about the worst thing you can do to a person," Remi said, "I wouldn't even do it."

"So, what am I suppose to tell Yuki and Kyo?" Tohru said worried that they wouldn't like her hanging out with Remi again.

"Tell 'em the truth," Remi sighed as if it were the easiest thing in the world.

"Well, I get the feeling they don't like you very much," Tohru pointed out.

"Look, for one you don't have to tell them that your going out with me and two they don't run your life," Remi reasoned with her.

"Okay," Tohru said she saw Yuki and Kyo up ahead. "Be right back."

"Where've you been? We were worried," Kyo told her annoyed.

"I was talking to a friend. They invited me to hang out with them, so I'm gonna go. I just wanted to tell you so you didn't worry about me," Tohru explained.

"Oh," Yuki said quietly.

"And when you coming back?" Kyo asked annoyed.

"Umm… I don't know," she said thinking about, "I'll probably be home in time to make dinner."

"All right, well have a good time with your friend," Yuki sighed and Tohru ran off back to Remi, whom they didn't see.

"Gee, Hatori, what's the surprise visit for?" Shigure said as he saw the doctor standing on their front porch.

"Is Tohru home?" Hatori asked quickly.

"Oh, I knew you like her; you want a little housewife all…" Shigure was interrupted by Yuki hitting him.

"I've got the results," Hatori told him quickly before Yuki could get any ideas of hitting him, for some odd reason, as well.

"Oh good," Yuki said brightening up.

"Results! Results for what!" Shigure asked curiously.

"Yuki asked me to order an investigation into Remi," Hatori explained as they went into the kitchen.

"Isn't that, that co-worker of Tohru's?" Shigure asked.

Yuki nodded and then turned to Hatori, "I don't see a file or anything?"

Just then Kyo came down.

"Just in time I was about to tell you all the results of the investigation," Hatori told him.

"Yeah well, spill it," Kyo said impatiently.

"To answer Yuki's last question no I don't have a file or anything," Hatori sighed, "Maison said that he couldn't find a thing on Remi. Not an address, criminal record, school file, birth, not one thing on him."

"That's weird," Yuki said.

"He said it was like Remi didn't even really exist," Hatori told them.

"What if his names not really Remi?" Yuki asked offering up a possible explanation.

"And what if he's in some secret government project that Tohru's now becoming a part of?" Shigure asked worriedly, "and some day she'll disappear and we'll…"

"SHUT UP!" Yuki yelled at him annoyed and made to hit the dog.

"I'm sorry," Shigure said and cowered away from him.

"Either way we still don't know anything more on the guy," Yuki sighed.

"Where is Tohru anyway?" Hatori asked curious.

"She's visiting a friend," Yuki sighed.

"Who?" Hatori asked.

"We didn't ask," Kyo sighed now thinking that they should've.

End of 12…

Read and Review and I'll love you forever.


	13. Swearing!

Title: Tohru's Task

Summary: Tohru made a pact with a god to save haru's soul, but what consequence does the onigiri have to pay? Sequel to Demon Days, the adventures of the afterlife abound, but somehow she has to keep up with a normal life. What's a messenger of the dead to do?

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket, but I do think I own the idea of Tohru becoming a reaper! Just think about her ushering souls into the afterlife! Oh and Remi and almost any reaper in the future...

**Chapter disclaimer: Lots of swearing in this chapter XD**

Sorry about the long wait... not having computer access sux! T.T

Chapter 13-

"You need to fucking swear," Remi pointed out to Tohru, "People will listen to you more."

"Umm..." Tohru started to interject.

"So fucking swear," Remi told her.

Just then a speeding car ran a red light and slammed into another. The man of the second car was now standing in front of them.

"What's going on?" he asked, the last thing he remembered was being in his car.

Remi pointed to the car wreck.

"I don't think so," Tohru said unsure.

"C'mon!" Remi implored with a devious smile.

"I don't understand," the man still asked unsure.

"Umm..." Tohru reply again.

"You fucking died, we're here to take you to the damn afterlife," Remi turned to him and informed him.

The man blinked at him.

"See I told you they fucking listen better," Remi turned back to her and said matter-of-factly and pointed back at the man.

The poor man blinked again not following this line of conversation.

"C'mon!" Remi begged pressuring her, "say fuck."

Both the man and her stared at him blankly.

"Okay, what's going on here?" the man asked.

"You're going damn to the afterlife," Remi confirmed, looking at him and then pointed to Tohru, "She's learning how fucking to swear."

The man blinked big eyed at him in surprise.

Just then the white light came.

"That's your fucking ride," Remi told him and the guy got in hurriedly not wanting to spend anymore time with them.

"Next place," Tohru said and withdrew her slip to look at it.

"Say fuck," Remi pleaded and puffed out his bottom lip.

"F-fu-fuck," Tohru said unsure, trying to please Remi.

"Again."

"Fuck."

"Again!"

"Fuck."

"How's that?" Remi asked.

"Strangely easy," Tohru sighed, and looked down at her slip, "Hmmm... France."

"Now say, fucking bitch," he instructed.

She looked at him like he was crazy but knew he wouldn't quit till her got what he wanted.

"Fucking bitch," she said in that same voice, as she teleported to their next destination, a hospital ER room.

"Now like you fucking mean it," Remi pointed out, once they were had their feet back on the ground.

She stared at him blankly.

"Say it like your fucking mad at some damn bitch! maybe Narcise," Remi explained tone a little devious.

She stared at him.

The monitor flatlined.

The ghost of the girl, showed up faintly as the doctors tried to revive her.

"Fucking bitch!" Tohru said in mock contempt thinking of Narcise.

"What?" the ghost women asked in surprise.

"Now what?" Remi asked, thinking quickly to what else he could make her say.

"Damn bastard," Tohru said sulkily.

"You thought of that by yourself!" Remi laughed clapping his hands happily.

The women look at them as if they were crazy.

"You say it a lot," Tohru reasoned.

"HELLO!" the women yelled, "aren't you two going to take me to the afterlife or are you just going to keep praising her for swearing?"

This caught there attention and Tohru turned bright red.

"I was fucking teaching her to swear," Remi stated, and pointed to Tohru.

"And she needs to learn how to do that why?" the lady asked.

"Hey, I never asked your damn opinion," he said, and the white light appeared and he unceremoniously pushed her in.

"Still, what else?" Remi asked, turning back to her thoughtfully.

"Piss off," Tohru commented.

"And fuck off," Remi pointed out, as Tohru fish out their time slip again.

"Fuck off, you damn bitch," Tohru said angry, this swearing thing was really easy.

"Whore works to the same extent," Remi enlightened her.

"Whore," Tohru said thoughtfully, and glanced at the slip.

"And Asshole," he told her.

"Kay!" she laughed ecstatically, "Now we go to Seattle."

"They fucking swear lots there," he comment as they teleported to Seattle.

End of Chapter 13

All right how was that?

All right PLEASE review! I like reviews it tells me people actually like this story, or at least care enough to review. At this point even if have lots of critism I don't mind. But not flames, they make me sad.


	14. Hiro's Lecture and a Fight

Title: Tohru's Task

Summary: Tohru made a pact with a god to save haru's soul, but what consequence does the onigiri have to pay? Sequel to Demon Days, the adventures of the afterlife abound, but somehow she has to keep up with a normal life. What's a messenger of the dead to do?

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket, but I do think I own the idea of Tohru becoming a reaper! Just think about her ushering souls into the afterlife! Oh and Remi and almost any reaper in the future...

Chapter 14

Kisa and Hiro where once again over to watch an anime with Tohru. Hiro was once again being an ass.

"What you really think that we'd like this sugary sweet stuff..." Hiro went on.

"Kisa, could you excuse us I need to speak with Hiro alone," Tohru said, restraining what little patience she had left for Hiro only because Kisa was there too.

"Of course, Oni-chan, I have to go to the bathroom anyway," and she got up and left.

"Okay," Tohru said dropping her smile once Kisa was all the way gone, "you and I need to have a serious little talk. Talk meaning I talk," she pointed to herself so he got her meaning, "you listen," she pointed at him almost accusingly.

Hiro just stared at her completely shocked, this was new.

"Good," she said once she knew she had his attention, "I can't stand your fucking little bitching and moaning! I go out of my way to be nice to you and you treat me like fucking dirt! At least you could be happy I thought of you at all; but no you have to go and fucking look the gift horse in the mouth! I treat you nicely and you treat me like shit. This going to end! Stop your pretty boy whining! You fucking fight with people whether they want to or not. Learn to fucking pick and choose your damn battles or no one will take you seriously down the road."

Shigure who had had the misfortune of hearing this speech fainted. Hiro looked like he was going to do the same.

She laughed in her head; role-playing with Remi had really done the trick.

"Oni-chan, I'm back," Kisa said coming back and seating herself next to Tohru, she noticed that Hiro was a bit pale and wondered to herself if he was getting sick and throughout the rest of the night it bothered her how Hiro was acting quiet.

"So, how'd it go?" Remi asked as they went to collect the first soul.

"Great! It shut him right up!" Tohru told him, "Everything went as planned."

"That's fuckin' good to hear," Remi smiled and then saw their target, a sickly looking man.

After sending the soul on his way they left to their second destination.

"Well, now you've got to learn how to trick people," Remi told her.

She looked at him blankly, "I don't want to."

"Oh, come on, you've never wanted to get someone to do something they wouldn't normally do?" Remi asked her curiously. She shook her head, 'that's a good little Tohru.'

"Oh, come on, don't be such a goodie-goodie," he whined.

"You know that because of you I'm already not a goodie-goodie anymore," she frowned at him.

"Hey, it might come in handy," he advised her.

She looked at him funny and he turned to look back at her. His eyes got big.

"What!" she asked annoyed.

"Get the hell over here!" he shouted motioning to him. She ran over to him; she must be a bigger sucker than she thought.

Remi grabbed her pulling her in back of him. She barely saw it out of the corner of her eyes. Her eyes locked an enormous evil spirit. It had big hideous tusks like a mammoth. Even down on six legs it still towered over them. Tohru shuddered how large it would be if it stood up. At the end of one of the front legs had a mouth on the end; big strands of drool made pools on the side walk. The rest of the legs were adorned with razor sharp claws. But worst of all was that smell; it nauseating and its 'skin' looked like it was rotting right off the bone. When it opened up its mouth she screamed it had two rows of jagged teeth. The last one was nothing compared to this one.

Remi ran out to fight it his scythe in hand. Tohru shrieked dropping to her knees, cowering in a little ball, her eyes closed not wanting to watch.

Several minutes went by and she could still hear fighting. Remi must be having trouble; that thing was might be too big. She heard a scream of pain that was definitely from Remi. Her head involuntarily snapped up and her eyes opened.

Remi was lying on the ground fighting to get one the creature's massive claws to release his leg; his scythe to far away from him to reach it. Tohru shrieked in worry. The spirit let out it's own shriek; one of surprise, and loosened its hold of Remi's leg enough for him to escape its claws and get a grip on his scythe. He quickly got to his feet again. It was then that Tohru noted what bad shape he was in. He was practically covered in blood. His outfit was torn and blood was even smeared on his face. Remi looked like he was going to pass out. Instead he made a sluggish swipe at the creature with his scythe. The evil spirit dodged counter-attacking and slammed the reaper on the ground. Still Remi refused to give up, he got back up. He made two more attacks against the creature both hitting it hard.

That seemed to spur him on as he began wildly attacking the creature from all angles, finally it went down. It disappeared two seconds later.

Remi collapsed onto his hands ands knees. Hacking up a large amount of blood Tohru screamed and ran over to him as blackness surrounded him. Getting a closer look didn't help her. She wanted to faint but she couldn't she needed to take him back to Jullen.

She tried to heave the blood soaked reaper to pick him up and found him too heavy. Panicking she tried to calm herself and find out what to do. In desperation she clutched onto him and clamped her eyes shut. She wasn't sure if she could transport him and her to Jullen's office.

"Is he going to be all right?" she asked worriedly.

"He'll be fine, Tohru," Jullen told her, "a little sleep and he'll be as good as new."

"Oh good!" she sighed in relief.

"You were really worried about him," Jullen smiled nicely, "remember he's already dead."

She looked at him and frowned, "I was wondering something."

"Yes, what?" Jullen asked.

"If Remi's already dead how was it that he was bleeding?" she asked him curiously.

"You really not as stupid as everyone thinks, are you?" Jullen smiled at her. "You're right the dead don't bleed. So, I'll tell you this but don't tell anyone else."

Tohru nodded quickly, "you can trust me."

"Reapers, well, they aren't really the same as the dead; those that go to the afterlife or those that cling to the earth," Jullen tried to explain, "they are still kind of alive. Most of my reapers look young because they died young. Their lives were cut short. Does this make any sense to you?"

"A little," Tohru sighed still feeling lost.

"That's all I can tell you really," he sighed, "I think it's time for you to go home for the day. You're in no shape to work and Remi needs to sleep. Oh and you might want to wash up first. You look like you just came from a murder scene."

Tohru paled but nodded silently.

"You can use the southeast bathroom. My secretary will show you the way if you ask her," Jullen said as he waved her out.

"Thank you," she muttered quickly and bowed before going to do as he said.

End of Chapter 14

All right how was that?

All right PLEASE review! I like reviews it tells me people actually like this story, or at least care enough to review. At this point even if have lots of critism I don't mind. But not flames, they make me sad.


	15. A Bad Day

Title: Tohru's Task

Summary: Tohru made a pact with a god to save haru's soul, but what consequence does the onigiri have to pay? Sequel to Demon Days, the adventures of the afterlife abound, but somehow she has to keep up with a normal life. What's a messenger of the dead to do?

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket, but I do think I own the idea of Tohru becoming a reaper! Just think about her ushering souls into the afterlife! Oh and Remi and almost any reaper in the future...

Chapter 15-

"Tohru! You're home early," Kyo said surprised as she came in, he saw her distressed look, "Are you okay?"

Yuki came out from the kitchen.

"Oh, I'm fine," she sighed a little distracted, "I… something just happened at work and they let me out early."

"You don't look hurt," Haru said, looking her over.

"Mmm, I… Remi was hurt," she frowned, 'a big ugly evil spirit tried to get him. But he's kind of dead. I'm still confused.'

"How?" Kyo asked curiously.

Tohru shook her head with a sigh and wandered upstairs.

"Tohru?" Yuki called after her worriedly, and followed her upstairs.

"Not right now," she told him and went into her room.

She'd never really thought too much on the reapers themselves. The thought that they'd already died had come up and that evil spirits often went after them. But what would happen if that spirit had gotten Remi. What would happen to him? How was it that Jullen said that the reapers were sort of still alive? She'd never thought about them eating and sleeping; which she knew they did.

She guessed it was just one of those things she'd never get.

"Tohru," Shigure said as he searched around for her.

"In here!" she yelled from the living room.

"Tohru, the school called," Shigure sighed, Tohru immediately stopped cooking, stunned, "they said you've been skipping class."

"But my grades haven't suffered have they?" she asked avoiding the immediate subject, "they're fine right?"

"They said that your grades are better than ever; but this sudden lack of attendance worries your teachers," Shigure sighed.

"Oh well, its nothing to worry about," Tohru said with a smile, 'I only skipped when I was learning anything or my work was done.'

"Tohru, skipping school is something to worry about," Shigure told her worried about her lack of concern, "didn't you promise your mother?"

"I promised my mom I'd graduate," Tohru told him.

"Why? What's so important that you'd skip classes?" Yuki asked surprising both Tohru and Shigure; neither of whom realized he was listening in.

They turned to realize not only was Yuki listening but Kyo too.

"Umm… I…" Tohru mumbled trying to come up with an explanation, not wanting to tell them the truth, but in the end lying was the answer, "I was having fun."

"Having fun?" Kyo asked unsure he'd heard her.

"Yeah, I was hanging out with Remi," she said Remi's name hesitantly, "It was fun."

"Remi," Kyo snorted angrily.

"Does he go to our school?" Yuki asked curiously. She shook her head, "than how is it that you two are meeting?"

She thought for a moment; what should she tell them? The closest to the truth.

"He comes and sees me," she muttered.

"Where does he go to school?" Yuki asked annoyed at her answer.

"Oh, he doesn't," she muttered, and then suddenly ran off toward the kitchen shouting behind her, "Oh, dinner's going to burn! Better go and check it!"

"Hm, I bet," Shigure sighed, "once again we have another thing to blame on this Remi."

"How's it that he's getting into the school?" Kyo hissed angrily.

"Is he older than us?" Yuki wondered a loud.

"What does that matter!" Kyo hissed annoyed.

"Because if he's not that would mean he never finished high school," Shigure told him.

"And why does that matter?" Kyo continued being angry, "I don't like that guy. Not one bit."

"At least we agree there," Yuki sighed, "I don't like Remi either, and he's obviously a bad influence on Tohru. I wonder what they were doing that was so fun?"

"You know Tohru's not that kind of girl," Shigure tsked Yuki.

"I wasn't thinking about that!" Yuki yelled at him annoyed, "Get your mind out of the gutter!"

"Or we'll do it for you," Kyo added yelling at him.

Just then there was a knock at the door.

End of chapter 15-

DUN DUN DUN! Who's at the door!

Seeing as I really don't have a beta at the minute if you see any major mistakes I should fix please feel free to e-mail or PM me. But don't write it down in a review, if i fix it than the review will no longer be relevant will it?

All right PLEASE review! I like reviews it tells me people actually like this story, or at least care enough to review. At this point even if have lots of critism I don't mind. But not flames, they make me sad.


	16. Akito Saga Part 1

Title: Tohru's Task

Summary: Tohru made a pact with a god to save haru's soul, but what consequence does the onigiri have to pay? Sequel to Demon Days, the adventures of the afterlife abound, but somehow she has to keep up with a normal life. What's a messenger of the dead to do?

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket, but I do think I own the idea of Tohru becoming a reaper! Just think about her ushering souls into the afterlife! Oh and Remi and almost any reaper in the future...

Chapter 16-

Shigure went to get the door in fear Yuki and Kyo would clobber him. Akito was standing out on the porch.

"Akito! What are you doing here?" Shigure asked in surprise.

Yuki and Kyo stiffened hearing Akito's name. Yuki snuck upstairs as fast as possible and Kyo fled for the roof.

"Hello, Shigure, I just wanted to visit," Akito told him. "So where is Tohru?"

"So, you've come looking for her?" Shigure asked.

"I don't think that's any of your business," Akito told him, "Where is she?" Shigure pointed toward the kitchen, Akito muttered something indiscernible and went into the kitchen.

"Tohru Honda," he muttered.

Tohru jumped dropping a dish. It shattered on impact with the floor as she quickly turned to face him. "Akito."

"I heard about your latest escapade," Akito snorted coldly.

"Yeah, why does it matter to you?" Tohru asked as she went to grab the broom and dustpan, preparing to sweep up the broken glass.

Akito's face turned livid, "What did you say!"

"I said, 'Why does it matter to you?'," She looked up from her sweeping, she wasn't in the mood to be dealing with him and she wasn't afraid. Akito was nothing to be afraid of, she seen things far worse than him and she knew 'he' was just a sniveling whiney brat. Clearly 'he' was a little deaf too. "You and I aren't anyway related. What does it matter the things I do?"

"It matters because the Sohma's shouldn't associate with garbage like you!" Akito spat out angered.

"And you're so much better than me, why?" Tohru asked staring him straight in the eyes, before sweeping the last pieces of glass into the dustpan. "Akito, yeah I get that you didn't have a choice when you were born but you can't keep using that as some excuse when it's not. Get a life."

"How dare you!" Akito shrieked angrily trying to grab her but she moved quickly. "You don't know anything!"

"I know more than you think I do! I even know more than you know!" Before she could stop herself the words had spilled out her mouth. It was true, Remi had told her a lot about the Sohma curse. He even remembered how it started, who cursed them, and how it happened. He told her. He also told her a lot about the Sohma's heads of the family, in particularly Akito.

"I doubt that a stupid girl like you would know anything!" He hissed angrily.

"Really, than why is it that Ren doesn't love you! Why did she raise you as a boy!" she asked in flat voice.

"Who told you that!" he hissed angrily, but she could tell in his voice that he was panicked.

"You wouldn't know that, would you?" she asked dodging another attack.

"You stupid idiotic miserable monster of a girl!" Akito spat out like poison.

"Oh, so were down to name calling are we? You're just like all the girl's at school. So envious that Yuki's with me." she said not taking the Sohma family head seriously and twisted back Akito's hand as he grabbed for her again.

Akito let out a shriek in pain and Tohru released him. He settled for glaring at her for several minutes. Then he fled the room in anger yelling back that she'd be sorry.

"You're okay," Shigure asked after observing Akito flight. Tohru nodded nervously. "How do you know about that?"

"What?" she asked as she checked on dinner again.

"You said something about Ren and that you know about Akito being a girl," Shigure asked, he wasn't aware before that Tohru knew more than they told her. "Who told you?"

Thinking of a way to cover her error she took dinner out of the oven. She didn't even attempt to make a reply. All that worry and stress over everything had come out rather rashly. She bit her lip worried. Covering her blunder about her knowledge wasn't her only concern; it was probably going to cost her, one way or another.

"Tohru, are you okay?" Kyo asked once he'd heard that it was her that Akito had been after. Kyo silently checked her over. She didn't have any visible bruises or cuts.

"Oh, I'm fine," she muttered distractedly, what was she supposed to tell them? What was she going to do?

"You don't seem fine," Yuki said worriedly, observing the apparent distress etched onto her face.

"Let me worry about it," she told him with a smile, trying to mask the worry and panic.

"Akito's going to order her memory erased," Shigure sighed, letting Kyo and Yuki know what she was worried over. He didn't look at anyone; instead he opted to stare at the floor.

"WHAT!" both Yuki and Kyo yelled in shock.

"She pissed him off and she obviously knows too much," Shigure said and sighed again, still staring at his spot on the floor. "It can't be helped."

"Knows too much?" Yuki asked curiously glancing at the brunette.

"It's become quiet apparent she knows more than what we've told her," Shigure sighed, stealing a glance in Tohru's direction before facing Yuki and Kyo.

"True," Tohru sighed, turning to look at them, "but I won't go down without a fight. Let me handle it."

"Are you sure?" Shigure asked concerned.

Tohru nodded as Kyo asked in confusion, "Who told you?"

"Well, if I told you that I'd have to kill you," Tohru told them in half sarcastic tone. It was a phrase she'd heard Remi mutter. Right now it seemed most appropriate, so that's what she decided to say to them. Thinking about Remi made her worry a little more.

To emphasize her point she got up announcing she was off to bed, "I'm not hungry right now. I'll eat something in the morning."

They nodded deftly as she got up leaving the kitchen to go to bed.

"That was odd," Yuki sighed worried.

Kyo sighed angrily they started dinner. "You're right she was acting weird. But who else could she get information about our curse from?"

"She said she knew everything," Shigure muttered, staring at him. "That's what she told Akito. No one we know knows everything. So I really can't help you out on that one."

"Do you think she knows about the cat's cage?" Kyo asked quickly looking at Shigure before staring out the window.

"If she does indeed know everything than yes," Shigure replied thinking about.

"She can't know everything when none of us know everything, can she?" Yuki asked quietly, setting down his cup.

End of chapter 16

Was that unexpected? Was Tohru a little OOC (REMI XD)?

See any major errors e-mail please...

All right PLEASE review! I like reviews it tells me people actually like this story, or at least care enough to review. At this point even if have lots of critism I don't mind. But not flames, they make me sad.


	17. Saki

"Remi, I need to learn how to block my memory from being erased," Tohru sighed, after about the fifth job of the day, "if I don't I'm completely fucked."

She'd been unbelievably happy when she first seen Remi. He was just as Jullen had said, 'as good as new.' He explained that reapers heal fast.

She'd been so happy that she'd forgotten all about Akito; until now.

"You do?" Remi asked thinking about it.

"I just know that Akito will order it," Tohru said, "I blew up at him the other day."

"Well than we should start in on it as soon as possible," Remi said out loud, silently wondering what had made her go off, it wasn't like her to just yell at people. "I think the best person to help you with that is actually Saki. He can help you out."

"Really!" Tohru asked half curiously and half surprised.

Remi nodded, "After we're finished today. I'll take you back to the apartment and you can ask him."

Tohru thanked him.

After they were finished Tohru had to ask, "Why would Saki know how to help me best?"

"Because he's dealt with dragon of the Jyuunshi's power before," Remi told him, "and they could never erase his memory."

"You ever think that it would be because he's got nothing to erase?" Tohru asked him nervously.

"You know he does," Remi sighed, "besides memories are different."

They entered the complex and kept up their chatter until they were inside Remi's apartment.

"Yo! I'm home!" Remi shouted out as he wandered into the kitchen

Stunned Saki fell backward off the chair he'd been standing on.

"Owe!" Saki whined like a child, rubbing his hurt backside. "Why'd you do that?"

"What?" Remi asked him in taunting manner.

"I was changing the light; it burnt out," he said whining a little more.

"Oh, than I'm sorry," Remi apologized, seeing that Saki was actually doing something productive.

"I didn't get to screw it in all the way," Saki muttered pointing at the bulb still lying on the ground.

"I'll do it, kay?" Remi told him with a small smile. He nodded in thanks and moved out of the way but was now sitting on the floor staring up at Tohru.

"Umm… Saki, I need to ask you something," Tohru said nervously as Remi picked up the chair, hoisting himself up, "please try and be normal or I won't ask."

"That wasn't the question?" Saki asked her. She shook her head, and he muttered, "Monkeys," very distractedly eyeing the chair Remi was on.

"Saki!" she protested.

"Do it, Saki," Lulu said as she came into the room, "Remi, be careful of that light bulb."

"Did he do something to it?" Remi asked, glancing at her still holding onto the bulb.

"Fine, I will," Saki sighed, curiosity always got the best of him.

"No," Lulu said shaking her head, "just be careful its dangerous."

"Can you teach me to stop the Sohma's memory suppression?" Tohru asked Saki as he got up off the floor.

Saki stared at her for a moment, a weird glint in his eye.

"If you don't want to than Lulu will," Remi told him simply, as he got down.

"No, no, I'll do it," Saki said shaking his head violently.

"Okay, then stop that," Remi ordered, as he put away the chair.

Saki stopped and stared at Tohru very intently for several seconds. "Do you my name is actually Saki Edema Jiho- Sohma?"

"No," Tohru said in surprise.

Saki nodded, "I found out about the curse and then they were like that dragon will erase your memory. Well, I couldn't have it. Figured out the secret to not getting your memories erased. You really wanna know?"

Tohru nodded without hesitation.

There was silence for several moments.

"Come with me," Saki told her as he got up left the room. Tohru followed him very nervously.

They exited the kitchen went down a hall that Tohru hadn't remembered ever going down. They went up a set of stairs and down a hallway. Finally Saki opened the one of the doors and led her in.

This room was very brightly colored and a total mess; clothes, clothe, shoes, papers, and large amount of other things that Tohru couldn't identify were strewn around the room. A large scratched up dresser sat on one side and a battered desk covered with papers and a computer. On the far side was what Tohru thought could be his bed. It was too covered in clothes and bits of paper. The walls had splotches of different brightly colored paint and a nicely drawn tiger in permanent marker.

"This is your room, isn't it?" Tohru asked seeing the mess.

"You think I'm a neat person?" Saki said, with a hint of surprise, turning back to stare at her.

"I didn't think about it," Tohru sighed, as she followed him in. The mess on the floor had to be at least an inch deep, she took tentative steps not wanting to break anything. She came to a stop in the middle of the room. "Why are we here?"

"I have to find something," Saki sighed and started to shift through the mess.

"Find what?" Tohru asked curiously staring at him as clothes and various other things were shifted through as he searched. She imagined the mess overflowing and gobbling him up as he searched. The images made her pale.

"You'll see," Saki told her ignoring the look on her face. He straightened up for a second and pointed to what she'd had decided before was a bed. "Sit."

He went back to searching again as she went to the bed. She shoved some of things further onto the bed and took a seat. She turned to look back at Saki as she wondered how he slept on that bed.

It took about ten minutes of searching until Saki finally made a happy noise having found what he was looking for.

It was a small wooden box. He sat on the bed next to her.

Saki opened the box and started sifting through its contents. Pulling out a picture he handed it to her. In the picture was a young female about Tohru's age, with white hair spotted with big patches of black, ivory skin, and slate grey eyes. She looked very odd, yet very beautiful at the same time. She was reminded of Haru. Saki handed her another photo this one had a man with graying orange hair. She thought of very old Kyo as she saw him.

"Ai, that's Yenma Sohma and the other is Kazuma's grandfather," Saki told her, "he was still pretty old when I died. He was a nice guy. She- god she was older than me. I was in love with her. She thought I was weird but she hung around me. Almost like a friend. The closest I had when I was alive."

Tohru stared at him silently for a moment. "How'd you die?"

He stared at her for a moment, and smiled at mischievously. "Take a guess."

"You did something stupid," Tohru said after a moment, "did you get electrocuted?"

Saki laughed, "No, I was hit by a truck."

"Why didn't you get out of the way?" Tohru asked him incredulously.

"There was this little girl crossing the street and this drunk driver in the truck, came whipping around the corner. She was going to get hit. I pushed her out of the way and got hit instead," Saki sighed, and drew his knees to him silently, "if you think its horrifying to see some other mowed down body just think about it if you saw your own."

"I'm sorry," Tohru said suddenly feeling very sorry for bringing it up.

Saki shook his head, and stared back at her, "you know that those that are destined to become reapers are different than those that go to the afterlife, right?"

Tohru looked at him curiously, "somewhat, Jullen mentioned it to me once."

"Well, it is," Saki sighed and neither spoke for a long moment. Then he snapped to attention so suddenly it made Tohru jump in surprise. "Enough about that, I'm getting off track. You wanted help not some story telling from me, right?"

"Oh, but I like it," Tohru said, "if you don't mind anyway."

Saki nodded his head, "but we need to get down to business…"

End of chapter 17-

Okay, need some help:

To those who seen POTC2, I need to know some of the good/funny lines. I saw but it's been a while. What I remember is CJS chanting 'I got a jar of sand', 'Don't touch my dirt', and 'I love those moments, I love to wave at them as they pass by.' I also remember something along the lines of him asking why the rum is always gone… or something like that… If you can remember a direct quote of that I'd be really happy. I need them for chapter 19…

AND remember to review! I like reviews it tells me people actually like this story, or at least care enough to review. At this point even if have lots of critism I don't mind. But not flames, they make me sad.


	18. Akito Saga Part 2

Title: Tohru's Task

Summary: Tohru made a pact with a god to save haru's soul, but what consequence does the onigiri have to pay? Sequel to Demon Days, the adventures of the afterlife abound, but somehow she has to keep up with a normal life. What's a messenger of the dead to do?

Shisaki: HELLO!

Maxlinrose: Who said you could talk here?

Knox: He mentioned something about wanting to introduce himself... meh...

Remi: (to Shisaki) No one likes you go away

Shisaki: (Big fire ball appears and says in overly sweet voice) Care to say that again?

Remi: (smart enough to inch away from the blond) Shisaki is the god evil Saki from an alternate deminsion ... still nuts.. just evil too...

Maxlinrose: Hence me finally deciding to call him Shisaki, basically God Saki... I still need help with the POTC 2 dialogue if anyone wants to help, I need it before the next chapter. That's all I wanted to say... and if your annoyed with author muse dialogue don't worry this is the first and last time... Shisaki just wanted people to meet him and i just needed to once again ask for those quotes (I'll remind you again at the end of the chapter)... but if you like author-muse talk your going to have to ask for it otherwise i don't usually do it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket, but I do think I own the idea of Tohru becoming a reaper! Just think about her ushering souls into the afterlife! Oh and Remi and almost any reaper in the future...

* * *

Chapter 18- 

Tohru knew that Hatori would come for her today. She just hoped that Saki had helped her enough otherwise she was fucked.

She leaned out of bed and fell out. She wasn't really tired; she just felt sick with worry. No, that wouldn't do any good. In fact it would probably hinder her progress. No stop worrying, she told herself and shook her head violently trying to get the fear and nervousness to leave her.

She wandered downstairs to make breakfast. Kyo was already up just like usual. He didn't talk to her. He had a big knot in his stomach. Soon even Yuki was up. They all gathered round the table as Tohru served breakfast.

She'd just sat down when someone knocked on the door. Tohru bit her lip and was about to go get it when Shigure got up.

"It's okay, I'll get it," he said, two minutes later he came back with Hatori. Hatori was pale. He really didn't want to take away all Tohru's memories. In fact she'd been with them so long that he'd wondered all yesterday how he could do it. But he'd finally come up with an answer and was determined to do it. He'd known since meeting the girl that one day he might have to do this. Still he felt really sorry for her.

"Shigure, please get Yuki and Kyo out," he directed to the dog, his voice betraying no emotion.

"Come on you guys," Shigure muttered trying to get them to leave.

"No way, I'm not leaving," Yuki said firmly, staring at the doctor.

"I'm not leaving, either," Kyo told him stubbornly, "so just forget it."

"Fine, stay," Hatori sighed, "but you can't stop me."

No one said a word. Hatori took that a sign to start. He held his hands up and secured Tohru's head.

"I'm sorry," he told as she saw white spots.

She jerked forward, but she still remembered everything. She would have let a happy cry— if it hadn't hurt so much.

"It didn't work," she opted to tell him again.

He frowned and tried it once more.

"You know it still didn't work but now I've got a head ache. That hurts," she muttered and got up; going for the pain reliever.

"How could it not work?" Yuki asked to no one in particular.

"A friend told me," Tohru muttered as she found the pills, "Ah, there they are! Wonderful little pain relieving pills of joy."

Then she realized what she'd said and paled, "I'm mean, yay! pain pills."

"That doesn't sound any better," Kyo told her annoyed.

"Sorry," she sighed, getting some water, 'being around Saki really does rub off sometimes.'

"Who'd you get that from?" Yuki asked curiously, "it just doesn't seem like something Remi would say."

"Oh, guess I've been around Saki a little longer than I should," she told him quickly, and swallowed the pills washing them down with water, "he's fucking nuts you know. Smart as hell though… I guess there right about them saying geniuses are usually all insane."

"You know you could watch your mouth," Hatori told her, he hadn't seen her in a while and wasn't aware of anything really current with the brunette.

"My mouth?" she asked him not comprehending his meaning, she pointed to her mouth with her free hand before touching her lips.

"You swore again," Kyo told her with a sigh.

"Oh, I hadn't noticed," she muttered and put away the glass.

"So, I want to what's going on," Hatori told them.

"Well, Tohru got a new job, started hanging out with this foul mouth Egyptian guy named Remi, remember us talking about him before? Also he has some friends, and she started swearing herself, and recently she told off Hiro and the other day she went off on Akito hence you coming here, you remember us telling you about any of that?" Shigure sighed explaining, "is there anything else I forgot to mention?"

"Tohru skipping school to hang out with Remi and friends," Kyo snorted.

"Actually now that you mention it I do remember Yuki telling me about it," Hatori sighed.

"Well, I'm willing to bet she recently figuring out how to avoid your memory erasing technique," Yuki added, "because she was still worried the other day."

"How did you do it?" Yuki asked Tohru.

"Oh, well same answer I told you the other day," she said quickly, "I've got homework to do, don't want my grades to slip. See you later."

She disappeared around the corner.

"What about yesterday?" Hatori asked.

"Oh well, one of the things…" Shigure was cut off.

"The main thing that pissed Akito off was Tohru telling Akito that she knew more about the curse than he did. When we asked her about she joked that if she told us than she'd have to kill us," Kyo snorted annoyed. "Who the hell knows about us!"

"Do you think that it's Remi?" Yuki asked curiously.

"No way that guy knows," Kyo muttered annoyed, "he's doesn't look smart enough…"

"You don't look very smart either," Yuki told him, "he's probably smarter than you."

"Do you mind?" Kyo hissed angrily at him.

"Still it remains that it is increasingly apparent that Tohru knows more about the curse than what we've told her," Hatori sighed ending their fighting, "where and who is she getting this information from?"

"The internet," Shigure said.

"You're just saying that!" Kyo hissed angrily.

"Well, maybe it's true," Shigure told them.

"I doubt that she got it off the internet," Hatori sighed annoyed with Shigure.

"How do you know? The internet has everything," Shigure told them simply.

"You're an idiot," Hatori told him.

"What it's true," Shigure told them. Yuki and Kyo looked like they were going to hit the dog.

"Look, why don't you look it up on the internet, but I doubt you'll find anything," Hatori sighed.

"Besides she would've told us if she'd just gotten it off the internet," Yuki pointed out.

"Plus you really can't trust what you get off the internet," Kyo sighed annoyed.

"Maybe she doesn't know that," Shigure told them not letting go of the idea, "besides she could've checked the sources."

"One, Tohru's not that dumb, and two, what reliable sources on the internet would know anything about our curse," Yuki asked, "everyone who knew about the curse had their memory erased, accept Tohru anyway."

"I'll look it up," Shigure told them enthusiastically.

"God, you're dumb," Kyo sighed and was about ready to take off to his room.

"Off the subject but I think it's time we had another confrontation with Remi and I want to meet these friends of his too," Yuki said. Kyo stopped dead in his tracks.

"It might be a good idea," Hatori agreed.

"Why don't we invite them over for dinner," Shigure suggested. Kyo turned and came back into the room.

"That's the best idea you've had all day," Hatori told him.

"I think we should invite Uo and Hana too," Yuki said, "they're worried about Tohru as well, and we could use Hana's psychic sense."

"I suppose," Hatori said.

"But that's just adding more girls," Kyo snorted, "girls that don't know about our secret that's more trouble than it's worth."

"No, it's not," Yuki told him annoyed.

"You just don't like girls," Shigure teased him, "we can invite Haru too."

"Fine, as long as Haru can come," Kyo snorted and took off towards his room.

"Try to get names; first and last," Hatori said as grabbed his coat.

"You're going to have Maison look them up again," Shigure asked.

Hatori paused and then nodded to Shigure and Yuki, "now that you've reminded me. Try and get Remi's real name too. We do need something on these guys."

Shigure nodded and said goodbye to Hatori as he left.

End of chapter 18

* * *

All right PLEASE I need Pirates of the Caribbean 2 quotes! If anyone especially remembers what Jack was saying about the rum always being gone I'll be happy! Once again I NEED them for the next chapter, thankies. 

PLEASE review! I like reviews it tells me people actually like this story, or at least care enough to review. At this point even if have lots of critism I don't mind. But not flames, they make me sad.


	19. Dinner Party

Title: Tohru's Task

Summary: Tohru made a pact with a god to save haru's soul, but what consequence does the onigiri have to pay? Sequel to Demon Days, the adventures of the afterlife abound, but somehow she has to keep up with a normal life. What's a messenger of the dead to do?

**Disclaimer**: I still don't own Fruits Basket, nor do I own Story of the Year's "Swallow the Knife," or the Rasmus' "In the Shadows", or any other song for that matter. I've never wrote a song in my life. Oh and I of course do NOT own Pirates of the Caribbean I or II...

I hope that this is a good chapter and not crap...

_italics-_ song lyrics

Chapter 19-

Hana and Uo arrived first since Kyo and Yuki had told them to come earlier.

"So, where are these co-workers of Tohru's?" Uo asked as she came in.

"There not here yet," Yuki told her quickly. "We wanted you to come here first. I seriously have no idea what to expect with them."

"Really?" Hana asked, "I think they're having a negative effect on Tohru."

"Agreed," Kyo said, "yesterday, I caught her swearing at the garbage can." Purposely stressed the last part of his sentence.

"Oh, you think that's bad you should have heard her little talk with Hiro," Shigure said, coming out from the house. "I fainted. Hiro, apparently didn't speak for a week."

"Isn't that a good thing?" Kyo asked staring back at the dog.

"Oh, hello," Tohru said as she came outside. "Shit! I forgot! Be right back, fuck…" she ran back into the house muttering fuck over and over.

"Umm… hello," a tan girl with brown hair said flatly. Beside her was a blonde, he had a wide grin playing across his lips. Yuki swore that he looked exactly like the Cheshire cat. Kyo was having the same sort of feelings about the blonde too.

Before anyone could respond to the girl the blond cut them off.

"Good Morning, Starshine, the earth says 'Hello'!" He announced in a rather disturbingly crazy voice.

Yuki could have sworn that Kyo jumped back at least ten feet. Yuki reasoned that this was the Saki that Tohru had talked about the other day.

Fergy started laughing merrily, pointing at Kyo. "That's funny, Saki! You see that! Good one!"

Saki stared at them still smiling, his amusement increasing ten-fold.

Yuki stared at him wide-eyed. He'd already been warned that Saki was 'nuts' but that didn't prepare him for the crazy blond in front of him. Even if he'd not been told he knew that one would think him insane upon first meeting him.

"You're fucking crazy!" Kyo yelled and pointed at him, having gotten over the initial shock.

'Course not if you're name was Kyo,' Yuki thought to himself annoyed.

Saki leaned his head to one side and stared at Kyo.

He whined to the girl next to him and pointed at Kyo.

Kyo edged away from the deranged blonde.

"Oh, I'm Fergy Nelson," the girl said, "and that's Saki Jiho, and yeah, he's crazy."

"Yeah, well that's what happens if you 'feed' him he keeps it up," Lulu told him, standing right in between Yuki and Kyo. She seemed to have come out of nowhere and it took both boys by surprise as they jumped back. They looked at her as if she were insane too. "I mean if you keep reacting he'll keep acting up. He only does that to get a reaction out of the two of you, you know, because he thinks it funny."

"He does that to me too," Tohru said as she came out onto the porch.

"You're psychic," Hana half asked- half said to the newcomer.

She nodded, "Lulu Houston, at your service."

Saki decided that Tohru was much more 'fun' to play with than the two boys and wandered over to her. He laid his head on her shoulder.

"Happy bunny," he muttered as she bristled but let his head stay there.

"Tohru," Remi coughed and eyed her casually.

She nodded dutifully and smacked the blonde, hard, over the head. He whined fretfully, but got off of her. He wandered over to Lulu still howling.

"Mean!" he whined with a small hiss, staring back disdainful at Tohru, before wrapping his hands around Lulu and burying his head in the crook of her neck.

Lulu rolled her eyes annoyed, but decided to let him stay that way… for now anyway.

"When did you get here?" Yuki asked Remi, having not seen him until the point where he talked to Tohru.

"Just a second ago, you should fucking pay more attention, martial arts master," Remi teased with a rather devious smile on his face.

"Its not my fault you people seemed to pop out from nowhere," Yuki muttered annoyed.

Just then a redhead came up to them. Remi was almost instantaneously by his side.

"Hey, Eve, glad you could make it," Tohru laughed with a pleasant smile on her face.

"What and have Remi- kill- me," Eve said sarcastically as the over happy Egyptian wrapped his arms around him and pulled him into a kiss.

"Well, at least now you know you don't have to worry about Remi trying to steal Tohru away from you," Kyo whispered to Yuki.

"Who said I was worried about that," Yuki told him annoyed.

Eve and Remi stopped kissing and looked back at the two boys.

"What!" Remi hissed anger flaring.

"Yellow!" Saki rambled pointing to Momiji crazily.

"Does he talk normal?" Kyo hissed, 'he's even worse than Momiji.'

A malicious smile crossed Remi face, "Watch this."

He strolled over to the crazy blonde as Momiji was giving the blonde funny looks.

"Saki," Remi said slowly held out a small gold chained necklace. Saki's eyes got huge and he took off running into the house muttering something that sounded strangely like scary, dead, mean Remi, and something else no one could understand.

"See problem fixed," Remi sighed as walked back over to them, "he'll mind now."

"What was that all about?" Hana asked curiously.

"If I told you I'd have to kill you," Remi sighed as he held up the small golden necklace. They all saw that there was a heart shaped gold locket on it.

Kyo and Yuki were immediately angered, 'that's were she got it from!'

Remi saw their angry looks, and threw back an innocent looking one, "what?"

"Well, the locket reminds him of his mother, she… you don't want to know about her. Let's just leave it at that. Or Remi will kill you," he turned to the Egyptian and sighed, "You know you're really merciless."

"Ai," Lulu agreed.

"Heartless," Fergy teased.

"You have no room to talk, Lulu," Remi snorted, "you've done worse to him."

"Why, do you hang out with him?" Uo asked.

There was a sudden silence and no one said a word. Just then Saki came back out; silently singing to himself.

"Saki, are you ready to mind?" Remi asked curiously.

"Yes, sir!" Saki teased and began sing a little louder so everyone could hear, "So are open wounds will bleed, until our veins run dry, so now we have to take this thorn, and tear it from our side…"

"Could you sing something besides that?" Fergy said crinkling her nose in annoyance; Saki actually had a fairly good singing voice, as in it didn't make you want to shove socks in your ears and head for the hills.

"Oh, I forget you don't like 'Story of the Year'," Saki said and stuck his tongue out.

"I have nothing against them," Fergy snorted, "it's just a strange- morbid- song."

"No sleep, no sleep until I'm done with finding the answer. Won't stop, won't stop before I find a cure for this cancer. Sometimes, I feel I'm going down and disconnected. Somehow, I know that I am haunted to be wanted," apparently Fergy liked this song she said nothing so he kept singing it.

_I've been watching  
I've been waiting  
In the shadows, all my time  
I've been searching  
I've been living  
For tomorrows all my life_

_In the shadows  
In the shadows_

_They say  
That I must learn to kill before I can feel safe  
But I  
I'd rather kill myself then turn into their slave  
Sometimes  
I feel that I should go and play with the thunder  
Somehow  
I just don't wanna stay and wait for a wonder…_

Then Tohru came out and telling them all dinner was ready. Saki stopped singing ran over to where they had set-up for everyone to eat.

"You know for very obnoxious, peppy, insane person your choice in music is strangely morbid," Momiji told him, "it doesn't fit you."

"I've liked Nine Inch Nails, since I was a kid," Saki sighed thinking back on it.

"Wow, a noncrazy sentence," Uo commented.

"Like I said before, Saki just likes do things for the reactions he gets out of people. He's always been the one to experiment with people and see how they respond; push them to their limits, its funny to him. He's quite smart and could easily put normal sentence together but chooses not to," Lulu sighed.

"He rarely chooses not to," Eve sighed in agreement.

"That doesn't make sense to me," Yuki told them.

"It's his mother," Remi pointed out, upon hearing that word Saki shot up and back-handed Remi. Remi just sniggered as a red mark appeared on his cheek. Saki sat back down and a little annoyed

"Okay that was weird too," Kyo said in observation.

"Maybe to you," Eve told him, "that's just normal to us."

"You mention the M word around Saki and he'll slap you," Fergy told him. "He pointed it out himself. We've come to just accept it. Plus, we know why. That sorta helps. Most of us don't. Saki slaps really hard."

"And you just let him do that?" Yuki asked Remi.

"I knew what would happen when I said it, I take full responsibility," Remi sighed with a little smile spreading across his face and he went on, "it's still kind of funny to me when he does it. Of course Eve tells me that I'm very sadistic."

"You are," Eve repeated so they all knew he had said that.

Remi nodded and went back to eating again.

Saki went to take a drink from his glass to find it empty. He whimpered and turned to Tohru. "I love you all. But, why's the rum gone?"

Yuki spit out his drink and several other people looked at him annoyed.

"Rum? Saki there's no rum here," Fergy told him quickly.

"But why's the rum gone?" Saki repeated looking genuinely sad and distraught.

"Cause there was none to start with," Fergy said shaking her head. Then pick up the salt shaker and waved it above her head and started chanting merrily. "I got a jar of sand. I got a jar of sand."

Yuki and the some others were all thinking the same thoughts, 'these guys really ARE nuts.'

Saki looked at her sadly. "I want a jar of sand."

"Don't touch my dirt!" Fergy yelled at him irately, as he grabbed for it.

"You are without a doubt the worst pirate I've ever heard of," Tohru said suddenly.

"Ah, but you have heard of me," Remi said smoothly and making a small gesture imitating Captain Jack Sparrow's.

"No survivors, than where does the stories come from I wonder?" Fergy said thinking aloud and smiled at Uo mischievously. Uo shrank back as if on fire.

Saki got up and moved closer to Uo he looked down at her and she looked like she'd jump at any moment. "'ello, Poppet."

Uo stared at him bewildered as he once again took his seat.

"It is real I've seen it," Eve muttered from out of nowhere.

"You've seen a ship with black sails, that's crewed by the damned and captained by a man so evil that hell itself spat him back out?" Remi asked him seriously.

"No, but I've seen a ship with black sails," Eve told him and started laughing.

"I'm sorry it's just that it's such a pretty boat- I mean ship," Fergy chortled.

"I love those moments; I love to wave at them as they pass by," Saki said, and made a waving gesture with his hands.

After everyone was done eating Eve walked over to Saki.

"You won the bet," Eve sighed handing him some money.

"Yeah, but we just barely got through dinner, the bet was all night," Saki told him not accepting the money.

"You've been a nutcase long enough for the whole night," Eve told him shoving the money into the blonde's hands.

"Wait a minute you two made a bet!" Uo asked shocked.

"Oh, it's nothing really," Eve told her off-handedly.

"Eve, spill it," Remi told him pointing an accusing finger at his scheming boyfriend.

"Oh, I bet Saki that if by the end of the night he could scare them that I'd give him seventy five dollars," Eve told them as if it was nothing.

"I knew Saki was acting crazier than normal," Fergy said with a cheer.

"Hey, you want thirty bucks?" He asked Fergy.

Fergy nodded and Saki gave her the thirty bucks and she started chanting, "I got thirty bucks."

"You put him up to that!" Lulu said to Eve annoyed, ignoring Saki's chatter and Fergy's chanting.

"This whole night of craziness was because of you?" Uo yelled accusingly at the red-head.

"Saki, would have been acting like a nutcase anyway," Eve told her.

"But you made it worse," Yuki pointed out.

"And your point is?" Eve asked him not even fazed.

"That you made things worse," Yuki told him annoyed.

"But a lot of it was true anyway," Eve sighed, "no one else here was in on it."

"You know your probably sleeping on the couch when we get home," Fergy told him.

"Ahhh, I am?" the red-head whined and turned to Remi, "you're not going to make me sleep on the couch, are you?"

"No," Remi told him, "I thought it was fucking hilarious."

"You'd think that wouldn't you," Lulu sighed, and muttered more to herself than anyone else, "you'd think with him being as old as he is that he'd mature by now."

Uo half caught her words but no one else did.

End of chapter

Okay, it's poll time! I'd like you all take a poll and vote for your favorite reaper (not counting Tohru). I want to know who's everyones favorite.

So don't forget to review and vote! Thankies!


	20. The Day After

Title: Tohru's Task

Summary: Tohru made a pact with a god to save haru's soul, but what consequence does the onigiri have to pay? Sequel to Demon Days, the adventures of the afterlife abound, but somehow she has to keep up with a normal life. What's a messenger of the dead to do?

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket, but I do think I own the idea of Tohru becoming a reaper! Just think about her ushering souls into the afterlife! Oh and Remi and almost any reaper in the future...

Chapter 20-

"Okay, well any information Maison found out is in here," Hatori sighed, slapping down the file on the table.

"Did he find anything?" Yuki asked as he Kyo, and Shigure were all sitting on the couch across from Hatori.

"I- haven't looked yet," Hatori sighed.

"Better a surprise for all of us," Shigure cheered.

"Oh, shut up, you stupid dog," Kyo snorted angrily.

"Let's just get on with this, please," Yuki sighed, shifting in his seat.

Hatori nodded and withdrew the first little packet. He thumbed through it with a frown.

"What does it say?" Kyo asked.

"It says there's no information on anyone named Lulu Houston with that description," Hatori said frowning, "there are several other Lulu's in here, but none match your girl."

"All right, next one," Yuki said, but held out hoping to find something.

They'd gone through almost every packet and they only had one left.

"Hmmm," Hatori sighed looking at the last packet reading the information, "nothing here either."

As he put the file on the table, a picture slid off the top onto the table. Yuki reached down and picked it up.

"What about this one?" Yuki said curiously, "this is Saki."

Hatori stared at him for a moment while Yuki showed the picture to Kyo and Shigure, they both agreed that the picture was indeed the insane blonde.

"I'm sorry but you must be mistaken," Hatori sighed, "I don't even know why Maison put that one in here."

"I don't understand, that is Saki," Yuki claimed, pointing to the photo.

"It does say that his name's Saki," Hatori tried to explain, "But you see the Saki in that picture is dead."

"Dead?" Kyo asked in surprise, staring back at the snapshot.

Hatori nodded, "Saki Edema Jiho-"

Hatori stopped suddenly and blinked several times before continuing, "Saki Edema Jiho- SOHMA, died about twenty years ago. He was seventeen."

"This Saki was a Sohma?" Yuki asked in surprise staring at the picture.

"That's what the name infers," Hatori sighed scanning the record over again.

"So, even if he was alive today he'd be about thirty seven?" Shigure asked.

Hatori nodded again, "and yes, he did die, he was hit by a speeding truck."

"Speeding truck?" Yuki asked.

"Says he did it to save a little girl from having that fate," Hatori sighed.

"So he was a hero then?" Shigure asked.

"Enough, this Saki is obviously not the same one, it can't be," Yuki said annoyed, slapping the file shut.

"It can't be, there's no explanation for it," Kyo snorted agreeing with the rat.

"So, we're back at zero," Yuki sighed covering his forehead with his hand.

Just then the front door opened, "Hello, everyone!" Tohru announced.

Hatori quickly hid the papers as she took off her shoes.

"Ah, Hatori, are you staying for dinner?" she asked, eyeing the doctor.

"If you don't mind," he said as he got up.

She nodded and smiled, "that'd be great!"

"Good, than I will," Hatori said with a little smile back.

"Hey, I'm sorry about the other day, when my friends were over," Tohru began, "we got a little carried away."

"Carried away, Tohru?" Yuki asked.

"Oh yes, we were getting a little carried away... We were quoting lines from the 'Pirates of the Caribbean' both one and two. We love those movies!" Tohru told them happily. "Johnny Depp is so awesome! He's been in a lot of movies!"

"Really?" Kyo asked enthused.

"Oh yes, he's in 'Fear and Loathing in Los Vegas', 'Charlie and the Chocolate Factory', 'Secret Window', and... Oh 'Sleepy Hollow'!" Tohru smiled, "'Secret Window' and 'Sleepy Hollow' are REALLY scary..."

"A movie called 'Secret Window' is scary!" Kyo asked scoffing.

"But the best movie is 'the Grudge'! It was really scary!" Tohru said happily. "The was the scene where the scary girl gets the woman in her bed."

"Is THAT why you wouldn't sleep in your own bed for a week!" Kyo asked angrily.

Tohru looked at him blankly for a moment before nodding, "She came up under the covers and grabbed the girl and the girl disappeared and was NEVER seen again... and there was another part where the guy was leaving and another girl..."

"That's all we need to know," Yuki said quickly.

"Hey, Tohru, do you know Saki's middle name?" Shigure asked curiously changing the subject and lazily eyeing Tohru.

Tohru stopped, thinking to herself, "Oh, I know it! He told me once… What was it? E-Eh- EDEMA! I think that was it!"

All four males look at her in shock.

"Are you sure?" Yuki asked, getting over the shock first.

"Yep, Saki- Edema- Jiho So..." she was about to say, "Sohma," right along with it but stopped herself. She knew that wasn't the smartest idea.

Even though she hadn't finished they all realized she was going to say their last name. Now they knew they had a weird slash big problem on their hands. How was it that they met someone who died twenty years ago?

The question plagued them all week.

"Hey, Tohru, we were wondering if it was possible for Saki to come over again," Yuki asked.

"You want to talk to Saki?" She asked as if they were the crazy ones.

Kyo and Yuki nodded.

"If he doesn't mind coming over," Yuki added.

"Oh please, give Saki more time to astound you with his insaneness," Tohru shorted, "Why wouldn't he mind that."

"So, you'll ask him the next time you see him?" Kyo asked her.

She nodded, "Sure, if that's what you want."

It'd been several more days until she talked to Saki. But of course the crazy blonde had said yes, although not in that same way and with some other things mixed in.

Remi snorted when he heard, something just didn't feel right here and he'd insisted on coming too.

"Hello!" Saki shouted as he popped up on an unsuspecting Kyo.

The cat sprang back shocked and hissed. "Would you mind not doing that!"

"No," Saki mused, and hummed to himself.

"Well, I brought him back just like you asked," Tohru said as Yuki came out of the house.

"What's _he_ doing here!" Kyo demanded angrily, and pointed at Remi.

"What's the fucking matter! Someone don't fucking like me!" Remi teased, glancing back at Kyo.

"Remi, wanted to come too," Tohru said smiling happily.

"Yeah well, we need Saki to answer some questions for us," Yuki told them quickly.

"Okay," Tohru said staring at the blonde who was now very involved with playing with his fingers.

"SAKI!" Remi growled, the blonde snapped to attention for a second before returning his gaze to Tohru and frowned.

"Saki, when were you born?" Yuki asked, not wanting to wait any longer.

Saki starred at him for a moment and then chanted happily, "in the spring time!"

"What year!" Kyo asked impatiently.

"Nineteen si-" Saki started to answer but was cut off.

"Eighty nine," Remi snorted answering for the blonde.

Saki stared at Remi for a moment, then as if his mind clicked he nodded, "Why don't you ever let me tell them something different!"

"Answer them honestly, damnit!" Remi snorted clearly annoyed.

"But I don't wanna, that's boorrrinnng!" Saki whined.

"But they don't want to hear answer that you make up!" Remi growled impatiently at the blonde. "They wouldn't be asking if they wanted to hear made up answers."

Saki pouted crossing his arms,. "Fine. Next question."

"Is your last name Jiho- Sohma?" Yuki asked.

Saki nodded slowly.

"Great, we are related wonderful," Kyo said sarcastically.

"All right then," Yuki said but was cut off.

"Is your hair actually blonde?" Shigure asked.

Saki nodded.

"And do you like to annoy people?" Shigure asked.

Saki nodded again.

"Do you like cheese?" he continued.

Saki nodded again.

"And what about cheeseburgers?" he asked.

Saki nodded again, getting bored quickly.

"Did you know Yenma Sohma?" Shigure asked.

Saki nodded before he could stop himself.

End of chapter 20-

All right PLEASE review! I like reviews it tells me people actually like this story, or at least care enough to review. At this point even if have lots of critism I don't mind. But not flames, they make me sad.


	21. Remi Tells All

Title: Tohru's Task

Summary: Tohru made a pact with a god to save haru's soul, but what consequence does the onigiri have to pay? Sequel to Demon Days, the adventures of the afterlife abound, but somehow she has to keep up with a normal life. What's a messenger of the dead to do?

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket, but I do think I own the idea of Tohru becoming a reaper! Just think about her ushering souls into the afterlife! Oh and Remi and almost any reaper in the future...

Chapter 21-

"Who's Yenma Sohma?" Kyo asked curiously, knowing that something had happened.

"Ask Saki he says he knew her," Shigure said slyly.

Saki frowned, "No."

"No, what?" Yuki asked.

"I don't know what he's talking about," Saki stated firmly.

"Obviously you do," Shigure said, going on to point out, "you're talking coherently. There's something you don't want us to know."

"Who's Yenma?" Yuki asked repeating the question.

"She's the Ox, before Haru," Saki sighed, not looking at anyone.

"SAKI!" Remi growled warningly.

"Umm… I think I have to leave now," Saki said and quickly got up, but was too late Kyo pushed him back down, holding onto his arms so he couldn't get away.

"Tell me who you are!" Kyo hissed angrily at the struggling blonde.

"I told you already!" Saki whined, trying to roll the cat off of him.

"No, you're a liar! Saki Edema Jiho- Sohma is dead! He died twenty years ago!" Kyo hissed.

"Oh, so that's your game," Remi snorted quietly.

"Yes, that's what we know," Yuki said eyeing the Egyptian.

"Well, if we're going on how long ago someone died, it has to be me," Remi said bluntly.

Saki and Kyo immediately stopped their fighting.

"Remi, what are you doing!" Saki asked him worriedly.

"Maybe, we should tell them, what have we fucking got to loose? Tohru almost fuckin' finished anyway," Remi sighed, "knowing anything wouldn't do them any fucking good. And it'd get them off our backs."

"But you know Jullen might be mad!" Saki whined helplessly.

"Saki's right," Tohru said, "just go."

Remi shook his head, "Jullen, won't be mad. Kyo's fucking captured Saki. And they want answers. Answers, I'm going to give them."

"All right," Tohru sighed, glancing away from them.

"Do all remember a certain event? One involving a certain demon ox; like six months ago? He was going to lose his soul?" Remi said hinting to the other three males.

They wearily shook their heads.

"And do you all remember how that problem just sort of miraculously went away?" Remi went on.

Again they shook their heads.

"Well, your dear little Tohru made a deal with Jullen, a god, in order to save his soul," Remi explained to them. They stared at him shocked then they're attention turned to Tohru. She looked back at them nervously and then back at the ground. "The deal she later learned involved being a repear."

"A reaper?" Shigure asked suddenly.

"That's what Saki and I are," Remi informed them, "Jullen adamantly picked me to buddy up with her and keep her alive. Remember I didn't like her then."

"Great. Pick the one person who didn't like her," Shigure said, seeing as how Yuki and Kyo were finding this all very hard to swallow.

"But with reason!" Tohru told them, "There's this snotty bitch named Narcise and she looks exactly like me!"

"Really?" Kyo asked.

Tohru nodded.

"So, this whole time you've been…" Yuki asked not finishing his sentence.

"Remember that day that that woman died in the grocery store and you guys thought I was all weirded out by it? I wasn't… I'm the one that took her to the afterlife," Tohru explained.

"And the both of you are dead?" Shigure asked curiously.

"Me and Saki… and Lulu… Eve… Fergie… all of us really," Remi pointed out.

"And so you taught Tohru how to block out the memory suppression?" Yuki said asking the blonde.

Saki nodded, "I've done it before."

"And how long ago did you die?" Shigure asked Remi.

"About 2,000 years ago," Remi shrugged.

"2,000 years ago!" Yuki and Kyo both asked stunned.

"He is Egyptian," Saki sighed, "and he's always angry about Egyptian Exhibits, I think it's because he wants them to leave his body alone."

"Okay, that just sounds really weird," Kyo sighed annoyed.

"Eve died about 650 years ago, Lulu died about 500 years ago, and Fergie died about 200 years ago," Remi told them off-handedly. "Probably why you couldn't find anything on them. I'm surprised someone gave you information on someone that died 20 years ago.

"Okay, that's kind of weird," Kyo told him annoyed.

"Well, we're reapers, so no, it's not," Remi replied with a small mischievous smile.

"Hey, you wanted to know and know you do. So how does it feel?" Saki snickered.

"Knowing that Tohru deals with death on a weekly basis," Remi added.

"It's weird," Yuki sighed, "I guess I really didn't want to know as badly as I thought."

"No one does," Saki stated, and he turned to Kyo, "Now could you get off of me!"

End of chapter 21-

All right PLEASE review! I like reviews it tells me people actually like this story, or at least care enough to review. At this point even if have lots of critism I don't mind. But not flames, they make me sad.

One more thing: This your last chance to vote for your favorite reaper! If haven't done so then please do!


	22. Again, I Don't Know

Title: Tohru's Task

Summary: Tohru made a pact with a god to save haru's soul, but what consequence does the onigiri have to pay? Sequel to Demon Days, the adventures of the afterlife abound, but somehow she has to keep up with a normal life. What's a messenger of the dead to do?

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket, but I do think I own the idea of Tohru becoming a reaper! Just think about her ushering souls into the afterlife! Oh and Remi and almost any reaper in the future...

Chapter 22-

The next three weeks played out rather eerily. Whenever Tohru went to her reaping job Yuki and Kyo would watch her as she left. They told Hatori and Haru what they'd learned and Haru was rather mad at himself.

"It's all my fault," Haru had sighed wearily.

And the others had quickly told him that it wasn't. But he knew that if he hadn't been the way he was that Tohru wouldn't be doing reaper duty. So, it was pointless to try and tell him otherwise.

"How many more weeks do you have left?" Yuki asked she left.

"Three," she stated and bid him goodbye.

Jullen wasn't too happy about Remi telling them. But he decided that no harm was done. He let Remi and Saki go with a simple reprimand.

'That ol' god's such a softie' Remi thought.

Regardless, even Tohru's tasks seemed to lighten up. Or was it just because she was just used to it now? It was probably just that.

She still hung out with Remi and his friends after work. In fact, that action seemed to increase; though her tardiness in class declined.

Even the next three weeks passed in a blur. Tohru sought to learn all she could about the reapers but she didn't learn anything she didn't already know. She was however reminded that reapers were those that died young. Tohru knew she'd probably never be one once she left. She had a very slim chance of dying in the next couple of years.

Her final day was both liberating and emotional. She latched onto Remi crying. He really didn't want to let her go either they were great friends.

Through everything fate had something else in store for her.

She went to Jullen's office. What would most likely be her final time.

"Tohru, you're a good girl," he said, "and I like you so I'm going to tell you something. This something is very important. What I'm going to tell you know is how to break the Sohma curse…"

And with that Tohru had returned home. She knew how to break the curse. If she decided that's what she wanted to do, it would be the hardest thing of her life. Should she do it?

Yuki and Kyo noticed how distracted she was. They weren't bothered by it; thinking that she was just upset she'd never see her reaper friends again.

Suddenly Tohru glanced up staring at Yuki, "You know how much I love you, right?"

"Of course," Yuki said stunned by her abrupt statement, "Are you okay?"

Tohru shook her head sadly, "I know what to do."

"Okay," Yuki said confused.

"I know what to do," she repeated hollowly.

"What do you mean?" Yuki asked trying to get her tell him.

She only responded by telling him again that she knew what to do, before retiring to her room for the night. She only had a couple more days before she had to decide; to do it or not to. What she was thinking about was the Sohma's only salvation; she had to be willing.

The days went by and suddenly it was the day before 'the day.' She had to decide now. Even with all her nervousness her resolve had never left. This is what needed to be done, so that those in the zodiac would be free. So that no one else had to suffer that same fate, it was too important. She couldn't be selfish.

end of chapter

All right PLEASE review! I like reviews it tells me people actually like this story, or at least care enough to review. At this point even if have lots of critism I don't mind. But not flames, they make me sad.


	23. The End

Title: Tohru's Task

Summary: Tohru made a pact with a god to save haru's soul, but what consequence does the onigiri have to pay? Sequel to Demon Days, the adventures of the afterlife abound, but somehow she has to keep up with a normal life. What's a messenger of the dead to do?

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket, but I do think I own the idea of Tohru becoming a reaper! Just think about her ushering souls into the afterlife! Oh and Remi and almost any reaper in the future...

All right PLEASE review! I like reviews it tells me people actually like this story, or at least care enough to review. At this point even if have lots of critism I don't mind. But not flames, they make me sad.

Chapter 23-

Tohru shivered from the early morning frost. Wrapping her arms around herself for warmth, she trudged on.

The sun hadn't even peeked over the horizon and it was still quiet dark out. Nervously she checked her watch. If she didn't hurry it'd be too late.

No one was about as she entered the gate. It seemed that it was too early for even anyone here to be up and about. She rubbed her frozen fingers together as much as for warmth, than because she was nervous. She was glad that no one seemed to be up. They'd just get in her way.

She wandered around nervously looking for her destination, the cat house. It took forever to find and she desperately worried she'd be too late. But finally she spied the small shack. Tohru had memorized what it had looked like so she could find it. She was glad she had, otherwise she wouldn't have believed this small hut was it.

She silently withdrew her hammer and swung it over head. With one mighty stroke it crashed down on the lock that imprisoned the cat house. The lock broke busting open. She dropped the hammer, taking off the lock, and letting it too fall to the ground.

The cat house was small and dark, the air inside it was colder than the air outside.

"Yes, that's right you know what I'm here for and it's almost time, isn't it?" She voiced, sitting in the middle of the small shack. She took off her backpack and set it on the ground in front of her. She took out several contents; they looked like little jars with the lids tightly fastened. In actuality there were thirteen of them, the thirteenth being a little bigger than the rest.

She once again thought back to her conversation with Jullen.

"_This is how it has to be done. There is no other way. No matter what you think. That is why Rin failed," Jullen had explained._

"_Yes, but how?" She had wanting to know, she should have figured out by then that no one really wants to hear the truth._

"_You really want to know?" Jullen asked her quiet seriously._

_She nodded in anticipation._

"_Then it would seem you'll be seeing me sooner than you think," he muttered._

_She frowned but ignored his comment, waiting for the god to continue._

"_First of all, it has to happen on the real day that all the zodiac's once got ready for the banquet. Second, the person wanting to break the curse has to love and care about every one of them. Third, it cannot someone who is actually related, let alone is part of the zodiac. Fourth, this person has to willing to do anything for them. For that is what they will be doing. So, it goes something like this… On the Day of October 1, the one that loves them most (unrelated) needs to offer up a sacrifice to the very gods that wield the zodiac curse," he told her._

"_How?" she asked worriedly, "it can't be just to kill yourself, right?"_

"_The details are up to you," he stated._

_She had sorrowfully thanked him and left._

As she sat there now she thought about the details she drawn in. It had all started with the cat. The cat house had been the best place she thought. She inwardly thought that she'd been right as she felt out the place.

She removed her clothes and started on her task.

She opened the first jar and smeared the contents on her face. The red crimson liquid was cold. Emptying the contents of the jar she hoped it was enough. She repeated the action eleven more times until she was covered in the blood of all the different zodiacs. Then she picked up the jar that was bigger than the others; the cat's jar. Once she smeared that on she was finished, ready to go on.

"Zodiac animals, I willingly sacrifice myself onto you. Covered in the blood of your predecessors, take me the final victim. Take me as the willing sacrifice and never again bother the Sohmas. I beseech you! I'm here take me now!" She yelled.

The chill in the room became amplified; it dropped at least ten degrees in two seconds. She shivered slightly but didn't move.

She felt sharp claws ripping into her leg but didn't turn around to look. Tohru knew that no matter what she mustn't move an inch. Soon she felt other sets of claws in other places. The claws were coming at all angles and she could little sharp teeth now as well. Still she couldn't see anything, so she closed her eyes. Something swatted at her knocking her aside. She didn't move from spot on the ground.

Yuki had just barely gotten up when the phone rang. Not willing to get it he passed it letting Shigure get after the infernal noise maker.

"Oh, hel-" Shigure stopped dead sentence, "What's the matter?! Oh, you want to talk to Yuki? Sure."

He sighed and tried to hand the phone to the rat.

"I don't want to talk to him," Yuki sighed as he lay on the table.

"It sounds important," Shigure said quickly.

"No," Yuki muttered.

"Has anyone seen Tohru this morning?" Kyo asked casually.

Yuki and Shigure shook their heads.

"See what he wants," Yuki told Shigure.

"Yuki wants to know what's this about?" Shigure asked Hatori. "Oh."

"Well?" Yuki asked unconcerned.

"Tohru," Shigure told him softly.

With that simple word Yuki grabbed the phone from Shigure. As he listened to Hatori he dropped the phone in total shock.

He dropped to his knees and started to whimper, "NO!"

"What's wrong?" Kyo asked.

"Hatori… said… that he… found her— dead!" Yuki whimpered loudly.

"DEAD!" Kyo and Shigure yelled their shock almost mirroring Yuki's.

Yuki nodded.

Shigure picked up the phone off the ground. He listened as Hatori explained it to him.

"Some maid's found her in the cat's house," Shigure told them repeating Hatori's words. "He thought you should know."

"What happened to her?" Kyo asked quickly, thinking that some how Akito had gotten to her.

"What happened to her?" Shigure asked Hatori, "hmmm… He says that he really doesn't know but she was pretty cold but it didn't look like she froze. She was naked and covered in blood, a lot of it was hers but there's some that Hatori thinks isn't even human. Plus there were broken jars everywhere."

"So, then they don't know if it was Akito?" Yuki asked angrily.

"I doubt that," Shigure sighed, "It doesn't sound like something he'd do."

Just then there was a beep on the phone.

"Oh, call waiting, hold on Hari," Shigure said, as clicked the receiver, "Oh, Aya!"

"Hang up!" Yuki hissed.

Shigure listened to the snake for several moments, "Really, I think I'm starting to see how… Tohru's dead. I think it must have something to do with that."

The dog clicked back over to Hatori, "Hari, guess who that was?... Oh, you're no fun… Guess what… No, he said that the curse is gone… Isn't that odd."

"The curse is gone?" Kyo asked incredulously.

End

Well... it wasn't as good as I'd hoped it been I've been meaning to fix it but I've been so busy lately... So I propose a project if anyone has any helpful suggestions about this chapter please tell me and I consider it... and eventually re-write when I have the time... or maybe you like it and it should remain the same? Please tell me...


End file.
